New Day
by Vampire Reader
Summary: OCs Sam, 25 year old Mohawk Shaman, and Francis Radu, 4000 year old vampire, just dropped Mick & Josef off at Kennedy. On the way back to Greenwich Village, Francis tells Sam the truth about himself and how they first met Mick 3000 years ago.
1. Chapter 1

New Day - A Moonlight story

(3450 words)

Penina Keen Spinka

Chapter 1

The early sun was only a slight irritation to Francis, vampire though he was, as they drove back to the City. He did not bother to wear his sunglasses since they were headed west. They had just delivered their friends, Josef and Mick, to Josef's private terminal at Kennedy Airport and said their goodbyes.

"How long do you think it will take for Josef to get over what happened last night?" Sam asked as they pulled out of the terminal. "He lost Sarah for good because of what I did."

"Don't blame yourself, Sam. She was already gone, but Josef didn't know it. He begged you to contact her soul. You were right all along that Sarah wasn't in a coma. Her body wouldn't decay, but she had moved on to her next life. As bad as it was for him, Josef is already healing. As long as he has Mick, he'll manage. If Sarah and Josef are meant to find each other in the future, they will. People who are that important to each other manage to find the ones they love again. Josef doesn't like to admit how much he needs Mick, but their bond is the only thing that brought him out of his death sleep."

Sam closed his eyes for a moment of introspection before he spoke. "I feel a connection to Mick; I have since we met, but his first love will always be Josef."

Francis nodded, and softly added, "And mine will always be you. Actually, I believe you and I first met them more than 3000 years ago when early Babylon was under attack by Persian barbarians."

"Three thousand years ago? You never said our friendship went back as far as that. Come to think of it, there is a lot you've never said." The Mohawk drummer was a young man, only 25. His vampire friend had told him they'd been friends in previous lives, but he had always kept his age and certain other details about how they became friends to himself. Was he finally going to reveal the rest of the story? "Tell me more," Sam said. "I'm waiting."

Francis nodded, both to himself and to Sam. "All right. No more evasions or excuses. What just happened with Mick and Josef convinced me that you're more than ready to know what we are to each other." Sam straightened in the passenger seat of Francis's car, giving his full attention to what his friend would say next. "But, you need breakfast. Last night was draining in more ways than one. You must be hungry. I'll tell you how everything came about while you eat. How does The House of Pancakes sound?"

"You're stalling," Sam accused.

Francis lowered his head a bit. "You're right; I am. It's not easy for me to talk about it. There's no reason to rush into this. We'll talk over breakfast. You waited this long," he reminded Sam.

Sam sighed. "I've waited two years, but fine; I'll wait a little longer. The House of Pancakes always sounds good." He looked at his watch. "For once, I'll eat breakfast at breakfast time. I think I'll order basted eggs, lots of home fries with ketchup, rye toast thick with butter, and coffee. Can you imagine what coffee tasted like to Mick that week he was human again? Like a little bit of heaven, he said."

"Since I never tasted coffee, I'll take your word. I suppose it tasted as good as blood tastes to him now, especially yours. You made him very happy yesterday."

Sam recalled the pleasure he felt at feeding Mick the previous afternoon. It helped him become more in tune with Mick, so Mick could help with the ceremony. "Yeah. He got a hint of maple syrup from my memories and loved it."

"I'm sure it was you more than the maple syrup, but he knows what's good. The traffic in New York City!" Francis muttered with an exaggerated sigh. "Except for you, I'd rather be back in Bucharest. Maybe you'll come for a visit after I finish my work at the U.N. When you're done with your gig at the Vanguard, come visit me. You haven't seen our homeland for a few centuries."

"Our homeland? I lived in Romania? How do you expect me to be patient when you keep giving me hints and then back off? Why not just tell me already?" Since Francis was driving, Sam could afford to take a long, thoughtful look at his friend.

"Well, it wasn't called Romania yet. I know it seems strange that I know more about your past lives than you do, but most people don't remember them at all. It's the advanced age of your soul that allows you to recall as much as you do. You have been very patient. All right, I'll begin now. It will take more than one day to tell. Our story began more than four thousand years ago when you and I were born. We were twins, born to the king and queen of the North Mountain Country at the dark of the year. You'd call it the Winter Solstice. Since I was firstborn, I was dedicated to our Gods, as we thought vampires were then. You were raised to be king."

Sam was a trained shaman, but that didn't stop his jaw from dropping. To the disappointment of his family, he had left his reservation in Canada for New York City, to he pursue a career in jazz. Only yesterday, he had contacted a soul and persuaded it to inhabit its former body that was in stasis. He had convinced her 400-year-old vampire lover to let his true love return to her real life. Sam's abilities might seem miraculous, but this information left him speechless. He blinked and remembered to close his mouth while he tried to think what to say next.

"Four thousand years ago, you and I were twins?"

"We were." Francis kept his eyes on the traffic as he merged onto the highway.

"Since we met, I knew you were holding things back. You knew I could hear your thoughts so you thought in Romanian. This is what you didn't want me to hear."

"It would have been too disturbing. We grew up together as princes in the Carpathian Mountains before the beginning of recorded time and I'm still alive, living in the same body. How could you have accepted that until you knew me better?"

"I guess I couldn't have. It was hard enough to believe you were a vampire and I was your friend from way back when. You kept finding me over and over and doing things for me. Okay. I'm ready to hear more. If I was raised to be a king, did I become one?"

"You did, but not for long. We were at war. Our parents were killed in the first invasion. Two nations attacked us. We were a peaceful, but they hated and feared the rumors about the gods of our country. They thought they were monsters, but that was a matter of perspective. They hoped to kill our gods, annex our country and share it between them. You and I escaped the fires and confusion and gathered the survivors into the mountains. I organized strikes to take out their captains. You held the people together until we were ready, but their forces and weapons were superior. We died and our kingdom was lost. All our men were killed and the women and children were taken captive."

"Oh no," Sam said. "Are you sure you can talk about this and drive at the same time, because if it will distract you, I'll wait."

"I'll manage. Don't worry about my driving, Sam. All right. Our enemies knew vampires protected our kingdom and they hated us for it. I'll use the word 'vampire' for convenience, although you know I don't like that word. They pretended to be our friends. Our vampires had been seen and our enemies learned how to kill them. They were targeted while they were sleeping in the daytime and beheaded. They would have beheaded me too if they knew I was fated to become our next god, but they didn't know. They killed me with bronze knife. You too."

Francis sighed. "Their king had no idea I would return to life many times stronger than when I was mortal. I helped our women escape. Our women fed me those first days while they helped me avenge the deaths of their fathers, their husbands and sons. I owed them that. I never thought I'd take blood in anger. It had been an act of worship between my sire and me. Sometimes, there are good reasons for the worst of actions. You don't want a vampire for an enemy."

Sam closed his eyes and rocked against the back of the passenger seat. "My shaman training heightened my mental abilities as your vampirism heightens your senses. I can see your memories. You were in such pain over the loss of your brother. You loved him so much." He was silent for a long moment. "Francis! He laid his hand on the driver's should. "I was back for a minute, in your body when you woke up in that pit of death. You were crying over my body." Tears dripped down Sam's cheeks.

Neither spoke for several minutes. They were nearly to the tunnel when Francis added, "If you want to know how you looked then, look at me. Every time I look in a mirror, I see you as you were. Only our mother could tell us apart. I should explain something else. You know that vampires are sired by others, don't you?"

Sam nodded. "Mick explained it. The human must be near death from loss of blood, most often because his sire drank it. To turn him, his sire feeds him vampire blood. That is what kills him and brings him over."

"That isn't the way we did it then. In those days, one boy in each royal line was chosen, one from the north and one from the south. My cousin was also chosen. Because we were to be the next Gods, we were prepared all our lives. We tasted our sires' blood many times while we were still human and went on to live our full lives. I married and had children. My cousin was captured in the first attack and taken away. I saw him once since he changed, but he took a different path to escape his grief. For all I know, he's still alive somewhere on earth.

"When you and I attacked our enemies, we were captured on opposite fronts. Each group thought they had captured the new king. They saw my face and thought they had you. We died at the same time." Sam reached out to him, but Francis shook his head. "It was an easy death, my brother. Waking up was much harder, and finding you were gone." He wiped tears from his eyes. "Nothing could have hurt me more than that."

Sam stared at him. Francis was still grieving over his first death. "I couldn't protect you, then, but I promised your shade that I would avenge you. Then, I became a wanderer, looking for you to be born again so I could make it up to you."

Sam noticed his own eyes were wet. "You have, probably many times over. Don't blame yourself." He rested his hand on Francis's. "We're together again. I'm sorry I pushed you to tell me."

"No. Now that I began, I'll tell you the rest. I learned how to use my strength and avoid sunlight while I made my plans. Being a young vampire, I was very thirsty, but I would not harm our people. Every woman among them was willing to feed me and I loved them for it. I awaited my opportunity. When it came, I took the lives of our enemy's king, his sons and their officers with great satisfaction. Their country crumbled and their men had no appetite for war again."

"Our women rebuilt our country. Before I left them, I brought two into my life to protect the others. These women were the leaders and most likely to do well. There was little time, so I had to invent the turning method you know. I warned them not to sleep together so enemies of our people could not find them both and dispatch them, as were done with our protectors. The other women would hide them in daylight and make sure they were nourished.

Once I did all I could for the last of my people, I set off to travel the world beyond our mountains in my search for you. I felt your soul then like I do now. I hid from daylight and taught myself how to exist among strangers. I learned new languages and kept my secret. I traveled at night, often feeding from animals. It turned out the wise man who foretold our future when we were boys was right. He told us we'd never be apart for long. You were reborn in the area south of ours, in the southern mountains of Greece. I found your soul in a boy of ten, guarding his father's goats. You were playing reed pipes. I thought of you, my brother. In your first life, your name was Sammik. You played on a clay flute when we were both boys. You tried to teach me. I learned to play music because you loved it. You still do. That has never changed.

The goatherd beckoned me closer and I touched his hand. The moment we touched, our souls connected again. I knew it was you, like I did that night at the Vanguard." Francis pressed his lips together. "It was a pleasant song. You quickly learned to trust me. When you were old enough, I told you what we once were to each other. To my great joy, you believed me. You've lived many lives since then."

Sam did not speak while he thought over what Francis told him. "I understand now why you thought in Romanian when we first met. It annoyed me, but you were right. I couldn't have handled hearing this yet. I've seen so much I wouldn't have believed since we met. As strange as this is, I believe you. Thank you for finding me again and everything else you've done for me."

Francis smiled. "You thanked me when you accepted me into your life. You let me be your friend. Your first death when we were brothers was the hardest, both to experience and to talk about. Now, you know why I searched you out, why I always will search you out. From this moment on, I will answer any question you might have. You have the right to ask."

Sam could hardly decide what questions to ask. There had been so many at first. Francis had told him about several of his past lives in passing, not in detail. They drove for several more minutes while he pondered what he had just learned. "When you were born, the pyramids were new, weren't they?"

"Not quite. My sire saw Khufu's pyramid being built. He traveled with his sire when he was still human. Our people had just come out of caves and learned to build houses. Egypt was ahead of most countries. My sire saw horses and chariots there, and gold."

Sam looked out the window to see where they were, and then looked back to Francis. "Is it worse to be you or to be me?"

Francis looked down the line of cars, then over to Sam. "Everyone we knew is gone, or if they live in other lives now, I don't know them. I spend every one of your lifetimes searching for you, over and over. It's lonely, but I know you are waiting for me and that when I find you, you will know me. You're what now, twenty-five years old?" Sam nodded. "I've been looking for you for twenty years. When you are lonely or in need of understanding, your soul calls out to me. That is how I found you."

"I was feeling lonely and lost in New York. I wish I could remember all the details of my lives. I could listen to you telling me stories about my lives all day."

"You have before and you will again." Francis merged his BMW into the slow-moving lane for the Queens-Midtown tunnel. The wait gave them time to really look at each other. Sam was attractive enough to turn the heads of both sexes. He had tied his long, black hair behind him the previous afternoon before they drove to Josef's lower eastside brownstone. His neck was smooth since he'd swallowed vampire blood from Francis two days prior and from Josef last evening. Francis's old bite marks had healed and new skin had replaced the old.

"It's good to know you as you are, Sam, but maybe in your next lifetime, you'll be a woman again. We could be closer than we are now, or maybe…" Francis continued with a wistful smile, thinking something he did not say.

Sam did not appear to have heard the last. "Me? A woman? I can't imagine it, but I believe you. I think I feel more your equal being a man," Sam admitted. "Too bad neither of us is drawn sexually to our own gender."

Francis laughed. "Speak for yourself, my brother. As long as it's you."

Sam mouthed a surprised _Oh_. "You never seemed to want 'that' from me." At least they were off the subject of death, but this one was more awkward.

"Nearly the first thing you said when I found you is that you are not drawn to men. 'Not gay' is how you phrased it. I respected that. I would not ask more from you than you are willing to give." He paused to change the subject. "We were always equal. If you were born first, you'd have been the immortal, and I'd be living life to life. Gender doesn't matter much in Western-style countries. Today's women claim the same rights they possessed in Babylon 3000 years ago when the most important deity in the empire was Divine Mother Ishtar. Now that the Taliban has expanded their control, women under their authority have no independence, no freedom to drive or to show themselves uncovered outside their houses. Civilization goes back and forth, warming, chilling, between light and dark. You and I have seen it all."

The BMW paused while the laser scanned Francis' transit pass on the BMW's dashboard. His diplomatic license registered on the computer with a green light and the automatic arm lifted. They descended into the tunnel.

Sam said, "Mohawk families have been led by our women as long as anyone knows. You never came to the reservation and met my grandmother. The White nations are just catching up with us." The commuter traffic had thinned out. The tunnel lights seemed to fly by, turning the tiles a yellowish white as they traveled under the river.

They emerged and headed for FDR drive. They came into Sam's neighborhood, driving through the streets until they saw the familiar sign. Francis pulled into the parking garage. "You've heard the worst of it, but we will continue over breakfast. To speak freely inside, we'll play author and literary agent. I'll tell you when we first met Mick and Josef as if I was describing my manuscript. It will be a fanciful historical with gods and a sorcerer, and a few vampires. My novel might appeal to a Hollywood producer. As my agent, you're very excited about it, and with good reason. Are you ready?"

"I can hardly wait. Your imaginary manuscript sounds promising. Maybe we can collaborate and really get it published."

"Type it yourself if you want. This story began about three millennia ago when I was only a thousand years old."

"Maybe we shouldn't put in that part." Sam walked around the car and joined up with Francis.

"It's important to the story. Vampires are back in style, as long as people think we're imaginary. Look at what's popular at the movie houses and bookstores, not to mention television. I think I'll order a short stack with maple syrup," Francis said. Sam looked at him sideways. "You'll enjoy it. You must be hungry." They followed the arrows to the elevator and pressed the down button to the International House of Pancakes.

14


	2. Chapter 2

New Day

A Sam Story as Told by Francis

Chapter 2

The waitress poured their coffees and Francis gave her their order. While they waited for food to arrive, he answered Sam's last question. "We thought the walls of Babylon would protect us from anything, but the Persian tribes knew war. They had up-to-date war machines, and eventually, they took over. We were out of there by then."

"I thought you said they were barbarians," Sam said.

"We were Babylonians. We thought we were the only civilized country in existence except for Egypt, and we weren't so sure about them. They worshipped cow goddesses and ram gods." A large glass of orange juice was set down in front of Sam. Then his eggs and potatoes arrived, and Francis's pancakes.

"Ah yes -- Hathor and Amnon." Francis quirked one eyebrow. "I read you know. I've always had a love of history. Now, I can guess why." Sam noticed other breakfasters giving them sidelong glances and tried to recall what they had said. It must have been Francis's words, 'We were Babylonians.' "So your novel is told in first person?" he asked. The eavesdroppers looked away.

"Yes. I was your Radu and you were my Serali. Serali actually means 'my princess' in Sumerian."

Sam's throat constricted and he swallowed dryly. "Are you saying I was a woman?" He kept his voice to a whisper.

Francis gave him a hungry smile, the points of his fangs just showing. "Very much so - a priestess to Ishtar, the Divine Mother. Serali had breasts like small melons, a waist to bring a lover to his knees, and hips to drive a man insane with lust for her - even a thousand year old vampire." His voice was so soft it could not be heard, but Sam could pick up his thoughts without hearing them. It was one of his special abilities. "I tried to make your, I mean her, dedication ceremony as a new priestess as pleasant as possible."

"No doubt you did," Sam said, wondering why the room suddenly felt warmer. "Describe Radu for me." This was unnecessary since Radu was sitting across the table from him. He wanted to hear him do it.

Francis launched into a description of himself as he was 3000 years ago. "Olive-complected with dark brown eyes. Hair and beard appearing crimped as you've seen in history books, but his curls were natural." Francis raked his fingers through his thick curls. "He wore a beard as all the men of the time did." He rubbed his smooth cheeks with his right hand, but even recently shaved, the shadow of his beard was thick and dark. "Not that Radu was actually Babylonian, but he came from similar stock. Most of the known world was Semitic back then, except for Africa and the Far East. We didn't know about the Americas. You were probably here those times I couldn't find you. As far as we knew then, Babylonia was the highest civilization of the time, and where Radu felt he would find Sammik, his brother. Radu was better looking than average. He stood just above five and a half feet in today's measurements - tall for then. He appeared about 35 years of age, and was a physician to the royal family. People considered him a magus - a wise man. He was an advisor to kings and captains.

"He had the right to claim any virgin dedicating herself to the goddess unless the king or the prime minister requested her first. Radu knew Serali for whom she was the first time he laid eyes on her. He kept Serali from the courts' notice while he watched her grow up because he had made up his mind to be her first lover." Sam froze, his fork halfway to his mouth. "Your eggs will get cold. Eat," Francis advised. He beckoned their waitress and asked her to warm up his pancakes.

Sam closed his lips around a forkful of egg and potatoes. "You're making me want to go back in time so I can meet Serali for myself and take her away from Radu."

"That would be somewhat difficult, my brother." _Especially since you were Serali._ "I guarantee you knew Serali even before Radu did." He barely moved his lips, but Sam got his thoughts as well as his words.

Sam cleared his throat and made an effort to sound professional. "If you expect me to sell your story to Hollywood, I need you to set the scene for me - the city, the times. Give me background. How did Serali and Radu first meet?"

"He cured her of a sore throat when she was four. That was not very exciting, but she loved to crawl into his lap and let him tell her stories. He appreciated that. Eat your breakfast and allow my words to paint the picture of their first encounter as lovers. Then, how she met Miceas before the battle with the barbarians." Sam nodded and took another bite of his egg and potatoes.

# #

The Babylonians built three mountains on the plains of their city between the two rivers – the Tigris and the Euphrates. These ziggurats were built to honor the main Gods of the City, Anu of Heaven, Marduk of War, and Ishtar, the Divine Mother. Hers was the most beauteous mountain. It was fed with water pumped in from the Euphrates. Pots held date palms, even orange and pomegranate trees. Flowers were cultivated there for their beauty and to entice worshipers to honor the Goddess of fertility with their perfume. When the time came for a girl to become a woman, she went to the Mountain of Ishtar. The priestesses taught the maidens how to receive a man to honor the Goddess.

Serali was the second daughter of a royal family, a cousin to the high king, but not high enough in the royal bloodline to be used politically. Her mother and father decided on a priestess's life for her to begin when she was sixteen. They hoped she would rise within the holy hierarchy and become a power in the city. Serali showed great promise that her beauty and disposition would take her far. She was intelligent, recalling all she was taught. Still, on that day, she was alone as any maiden could be, nervous and frightened that the one who claimed her might not be kind. She clung to her idea of Ishtar; and that she was giving up her virginity for Her. Even so, a maiden's first encounter belonged to the man who bid highest for her.

It was dusk when Radu began his climb up the path of the ziggurat. Slaves had lit slow-burning torches to break the descending darkness in spots of flame. It was the dark of the new moon. Only stars stretched over each divan where the maidens awaited their fate. Night blooming jasmines perfumed the air. A few extra coins placed in the right hands assured Radu of Serali's location. With his night-piercing eyes, he found her quickly.

Serali's heart sped up when he stepped into her circle of light. He said her name. "Radu? My old doctor? Is that you?" She smiled with relief.

With his enhanced senses, Radu heard her pulse and grinned. "Yes. I came to see how you were faring on this night of all nights."

"Won't you stay with me and introduce me into the delights of the goddess? I've heard so much about them," Serali said.

Radu took a seat beside her. "How can I resist such a sweet invitation?" He took her face between his hands and brought their lips together.

# #

Sam couldn't hold back a hoarse "Wow! I wish I could remember it better. The story seems so vivid. Was it good?"

"What do you think?" The waitress came back with Francis's pancakes and set them before him. As soon as she was gone, Francis slid the plate over to Sam and set the syrup beside it. "Maple flavoring in the blood." He tilted his head and gazed meaningfully at his companion. "I'm hoping for another sweet invitation."

Sam swallowed his forkful of dripping pancake and licked the syrup off his lips. He gave Francis a slow smile.


	3. Chapter 3

New Day

A Sam Story as Told by Francis

Chapter 3

A month after their dedication, King Marduk-Nadin-Akhe, the Avenger of His People as he was titled, arranged a party for the newly dedicated priestesses. Attending added to the status of his guests, all of them officials in his government. They knew the new priestesses' chastity would be strictly enforced but there were to be compensations. Others would service them and besides, the finest foods and wines from all the cities of the empire would be laid out for their dining pleasure. The newest priestesses would provide entertainment in the form of song and dance.

Several of his ten wives sat behind Marduk who paused in his chewing to listen with bowed head. He eyed what remained of a shank bone of honeyed month-old lamb while the high priestess gave the invocation and blessing for the city and the empire. "Give fertility to field and womb, Oh Ishtar. Increase us to overcome any obstacle, to conquer any insurrection, and to keep our Avenger King Marduk on his throne as revered as the god Marduk in heaven." King Marduk lifted his goblet and shouted his agreement to the prayer, then downed a large gulp of his spiced wine. He was a little drunk. I sat at his left side and his prime minister at his right. "Let the dancing begin," he commanded.

A line of musicians played kitharas and flutes for melody, drums and sistrums for the beat. The other priestesses might have been invisible to me for all my interest in them, but when Serali stepped from behind the curtain. I closed my eyes over their involuntary loss of color at wanting her and was careful to keep lips over fangs. Such provocative beauty drew other eyes as well so I need not have been concerned. Who would notice the court physician with all eyes on the new priestesses? "You notice everything," the king said. Who is the lovely girl fourth back from the beginning of the line, Radu?"

_Mine_, I wanted to shout, but I dared not. I told him her name and her lineage. "That is your niece Serali, your younger sister's girl," I said. "You saw her last when she was 10 or 11 at one of your wedding feasts. Majesty, remember Divine Mother Ishtar does not approve of bedding near relatives."

The king sighed. "It's good I have you to keep track of such things for me, Radu. Too bad we're related, for I would have enjoyed bedding her. Who is that one there, third after Serali?" He pointed to another and I gave him her name. The king was 45 then, but still enjoyed a tumble with his wives or concubines. There were times I had to feed him certain concoctions to increase his vigor. Serali would have been little more than a night's amusement to him. .

Although Serali was once my brother, she was another person entirely now. Her soul did not know mine and would not unless I tugged at her memory. That did not seem wise at the time. She was too young and inexperienced to handle it. She had no suspicion of what we once were to each other, and dedicated to her Goddess as she was, it would have been wrong of me to tell her.

Except for that first time, I planned only to watch over her and protect her, but I noted her every move as she danced gracefully across the marble floor tiles and how the lamplight shimmered off her golden skin. She wore small copper bells on thin chains on ankle and wrist. Her bare feet were shapely enough to make my resolve falter. The priestess wore garments of colored netting arranged to accentuate breasts, hips and bottoms. I found myself wanting to pull Serali away from the line to ravish her.

The king's hall was full of ministers and governors, courtiers and priests. As royal physician and advisor, I had to seem calm and unperturbed. I had not married, an oddity, but to do so would put my secret in jeopardy. No one must learn of my requirements or they would know me for other than human. It was my medical skills and wisdom that kept me in office. In over my thousand years, I had developed control over my behavior and demeanor, but I could not school my thoughts. The memory of Serali's honeyed breath that night in the gardens of Ishtar, and the confidence she placed in me to see her through her first trial assaulted my resolve.

The maids of Ishtar bent and swayed like flowers in the wind. Serali lifted her eyes to the dais. I don't think the others noticed when I blew her a kiss, but she did. She smiled. When the other women turned direction to continue the dance, she left the line. At first, I thought she might walk away and I wondered if she were ill. Instead of leaving, she approached the drummer among the court's musicians. "May I?" she asked. He seemed uncertain, but then he stood away from his tall drums and handed her the drumsticks.

She took them and began pounding a beat to increase the intensity of the dance. Ishtar's maids moved more swiftly, tossed their heads more ardently. Her hands moved to create a rhythm both stirring and passionate. Her face took on an expression of ecstasy, one I had not seen since we were locked in a lovers' embrace before my fangs pierced her virgin throat. I had sent her all the pleasure it was within me to send. When I looked at her afterward, our eyes met. Serali knew what we had experienced together and she was inviting me to visit her again. If only I dared.

Ishtar's maids departed for their private meal while the kings' court continued with their dinner. The drummer played more sedately now, to help our digestion. It would not have helped mine had I been able to digest food at all. When the conversation turned to the priestesses, I took a sip of wine and kept my eyes low. The prime minister spoke, "That cousin of yours, my lord King, the one called Serali? Who here among us enjoyed her on Ishtar's mountain last month?" No one answered.

"It must have been one of you," said King Marduk, staring at each of us in turn. "Speak up. I can't fault any man for desiring her. Since she's my cousin, it's my duty to protect her honor. Answer the question and no one will be punished." Again, there was silence. "I can ask the guards," he reminded us.

"It was me," I said softly as though ashamed. The others laughed and clapped me on the back. "Old Doctor Radu?" said the prime minister. "Did you take some of your own concoctions to find the strength?" They believed my studious ways had made me go soft and I did little to discourage them. I never bragged about my conquests as was common among them. How little they knew.

Later that night, I managed to visit her again. No one saw me slip into her bedchamber. I whispered her name. She moved on her bed and opened her eyes. She could not see me well, but her inner senses told her who was there. "Radu," she whispered. "It's you, isn't it? You got my message."

"Yes, my love." I asked.

"I counted the days properly, but I didn't conceive after our embrace. Why not?"

I told her I was sorry, but that I had not been able to quicken a woman's womb since I was young. Truthfully, it had not happened since I was alive, and that poor child had died in the attack on our kingdom. "Another man will give you children. Are you sorry you shared your first night with me?"

"No. Never. You made me feel like I found a part of myself that was missing." How true that was, but I feared to speak of it. She was too young. We spent the rest of the night wrapped around each other in sweet passion. When her breathing slowed and we could speak again, she asked me the question I had been dreading. "Why do you drink my blood when you lie with me, Radu?"

"I hope I didn't hurt you much," was all I could say at first. Most women were too enthralled by my embrace to notice the details of what I did. I could not fool Serali.

"It did hurt for a moment, but then, I can't describe the feeling, except that it was more pleasurable than anything I could imagine. Is this some new kind of lovemaking arrangement they don't know about in the House of Ishtar?"

I blew out a long breath. "It is. I was trained to a different priesthood in my native land, a secret one. The blood helps me feel what you feel and brings us closer. Can I trust you to keep my confidence? If my brotherhood became known, it would put me and them in danger." I knew of none like myself, but I assumed there were others, equally well hidden among humans.

She swore in Ishtar's name that I could trust her. "I would never betray you, my dear Radu." I left her with words of gratitude and blessings before first light to find my private and cool sleeping place.

Late into spring, a trader arrived in Babylon's bazaar from Nineveh, bearing bracelets and armlets of beaten copper and silver set with gems, tourmalines, pearls and amethysts. Silver was Ishtar's metal. I heard the trader was called Miceas, and that he was the son of a Ninevan craftsman and a priestess of Ishtar. What could he receive for such merchandise to make the journey to Babylon worth his while?

I saw him in the marketplace and knew him by his foreign clothes. When he walked by, women's eyes followed him. I saw him sell the last item in his basket and take coins in exchange. It didn't make sense. My suspicions began to grow. As self-appointed protector of Babylon, I decided to follow him to the visitor's hostel to evaluate him for myself.


	4. Chapter 4

New Day

A Sam Story as Told by Francis

Chapter 4

I waited until the other guests had eaten and retired to their rooms before I presented myself to the innkeeper. "I'm Radu, physician to the court. Do you have a merchant staying here who goes by the name of Miceas?" I spoke softly but he tensed. Royal physicians did not often enter his hostelry.

"Is there some trouble, Lord Physician?" he asked, swallowing nervously.

"None at all. I'm interested in his wares. Would you be good enough to send for him?" I put it in the form of a request, but as I intended, he took it as a command. He spoke to a slave who promptly climbed the stairs to give the foreigner my message.

The first I saw of him were his long legs, clad separately in dark blue fabric that rose from ankles to waist where the leggings were tied to another piece. I learned the word for it later, but it was the first time I saw pants. They were a Phrygian invention that had yet to catch on in other parts of the empire. _Barbarian_, I thought. His tunic was blue as well. It was short with sleeves, and was gathered in the front by a narrow belt. Miceas had to bend to avoid hitting his head on the low ceiling above the stairs. His headdress was tied with a decorative band of green and blue embroidered over cream-colored linen. He peered through the dim, smoky room. "I'm Miceas," he said. "Who asked for me?"

I stepped into the late afternoon light from the narrow windows. "I did. I'm Radu, physician to the court. Please join me at the table for a cup of wine."

I waited for him to acquiesce. "Thank you," he said politely in an accent I placed as northwest of Babylon. "I would enjoy a cup of wine before sleep."

I took a seat on the bench before the table and he took the one opposite so we could see each other. "I hear you're a merchant in gems and fine metals. If you could show me some of your pieces, I might be interested in purchasing one or two."

The eating room was empty except for the innkeeper and us. He poured our wine and brought it to us. While we sat, dusk descended and the innkeeper lit the lamps, which brightened the room better than had the late sun. Over the rim of his cup, Miceas met my gaze. To someone who didn't know better, he seemed the more powerful. Certainly, he was younger, being not much over 20 years of age by my guess.

"I've heard good things about your wares," I said. "You travel far to sell them. Have you insufficient customers in Nineveh?"

"I've already supplied my customers in there and had to branch out. I heard Babylonians have a taste for fine things and money to pay for them. This has turned out to be a profitable journey." The Lydians had introduced coins to Babylonia some time back, but enough to cover his purchases would be difficult to carry. I wondered if he was paid in another type of currency and what it might be.

"Do you manufacture your own merchandise?" I asked.

"I'm merely a distributor of fine pieces to decorate the wrists and arms of the discriminating buyer. There is an artisan in Nineveh who follows the patterns given him by a designer. I have a few samples for sizing, and copies of designs and colors, but nothing to sell until my next trip to Babylon."

"You do realize those who can, go to Ekbatana in the mountains for the hot months, do you not?" I asked. No one who had a choice would stay for in Babylon for the summer. Humans could barely tolerate the heat. Obviously, it was bad for one of my kind.

"Then I must go to Ekbatana when I'm ready to travel again and not return to Babylon until it is cool," he said. "Thank you for the advice. I would be pleased to show you what I have left although it is not much, Lord Physician. If you will follow me to my room, we'll be able to see better." We finished our wine and I paid the innkeeper.

I followed Miceas up the narrow brick staircase to his room on the upper level. I would have expected a dealer in gems to have better. This one was small with barely enough floor space for the bed and a small chest for his clothing and goods. A tiny window allowed ventilation. The crescent moon was visible through the shutters. Miceas carried a taper from the coals of his brazier to two oil lamps. He would have had to pay for the extra oil himself to supply illumination. The other guests would probably be asleep. He gestured toward the bed. "It's the only place to sit," he said in apology. "I was not expecting company."

I waited while he bent over his travel chest. He straightened out and his head grazed the low ceiling. "Babylonians are short than Ninevans," he said by way of conversation. He looked at me. "Are you Babylonian?"

It was a question I did not intend to answer. "For now. Show me what you have." He handed me two sheets of stiffened linen. Here are the designs and here are chips of the gems I can supply."

The designs were painted on the linen in the forms of outrageous animals, a stylized dragon which is usually associated with the sky, and a large fish about to swallow a man. Above and below the representations was something that looked like writing, but in a form I had never seen. There was cuneiform in Babylon - wedge shaped words, and hieroglyphs in Egypt. This was neither. I had seen enough of Egyptian writing to recognize it, but few could read it, even in Egypt. It took years of study. "Are these words?" I asked, tracing the inked design. "Do they mean something?"

"Perhaps. I don't know." His heartbeat increased. I didn't believe him. "Here are bracelets and armlets without designs. They are not for sale, but for sizing," he said and dropped them onto the bed beside me. My first inclination was to pick up a silver armlet and slip it on. I thought of buying one for Serali. "Women usually like silver," he said. "It's Ishtar's color, for the silvery color of the moon."

"Of course," I said. I'd seen silver of course, but more often gold was used in statuary and decoration. The coinage of the kingdom was ceramic, embossed with the king's seal. If anyone was caught manufacturing it and trying the copy the king's seal, they would be fed to the king's fiery furnace. It was a good deterrent. Silver inlay would have been common in Ishtar's temple walls, but few men entered there, except for the eunuchs who cared for the holy statues and served the women. The armlet felt too warm. As I stared at it, the discomfort became worse, until it felt like I was wearing nettles around my arm. I yanked it off and dropped it on the bed.

"Is there a problem?" Miceas asked.

My skin still tingled. I'd never experienced anything like this before. I listed to Miceas' heart and breathing which had not increased. He didn't know of my nature. If there was some spell involved that would cause harm to one of my kind, he had not been expecting it. "No. You're right. Silver is for women. I believe I'd rather try the other." The copper did not affect me. I tried to guess the cause of my distress. I still had the design sheets upon the skirt between my knees. I set them down at once.

Perhaps a written spell had combined with the silver to sting my arm, but the copper caused no reaction. Miceas might not know if he was a supplier of a harmful substance. I decided I wanted to meet the designer. This man had sold several basketsful of his wares, yet no one had called on my services to stop painful reactions. There was some mystery here. "These designs interest me, Miceas. Would you know anything more about them then what you've told me?"

"The Dragon stands for sky god Anu. The big fish represents my city Nineveh. The word is if someone comes to our city meaning us harm, the city will swallow him and not spit him up until evil thoughts have left his head. As far as the designs, they are pretty. That's all I know." I still didn't trust him.

"So big fish are your city's protectors?" I asked.

"That's what the legends say."

All signs pointed to him telling me the truth as far as he knew it. Still, he knew something he wasn't saying. "When are you leaving for home?" I asked. "I would like to go with you."

He looked at me as if I had two heads. "You want to go to Nineveh? But, why make a trip? I'll come again."

Once the idea was planted in my mind, I was persistent. I did not intend to leave this alone until my curiosity was settled. "I would like to talk to the designer of these curious pieces and perhaps order several for gifts. When does your ship leave?"

"The day after tomorrow. I sail on the Silver Moon at dusk." My right hand made a fist behind my back at the ship's name. At least I would not be exposed to the morning sun. "It's a two day voyage to Nineveh. Ask any of the harbor guards for the hostel where the captain stays. He'll decide if he will grant you passage and there will be a price. Captains are kings aboard their ships."

I had a king of my own who could order him to take me aboard. If the river captain refused, he would not be docking at Babylon again. There was much I had to accomplish before I could go. I had time to make my concerns known to Ishtar's high priestess tonight or in the morning and learn if any of the armlets or bracelets had affected her women. Men bought copper bracelets so I had to look into those as well. I must take my leave of King Marduk with as good an excuse as I could devise, or he would not allow me to leave. I stood up and brushed off my robe. "I expect to see you tomorrow afternoon then, good Miceas. Sleep well."

# # #

Francis touched Sam's forehead. His eyes had closed. "I'm awake," Sam said slitting them open as if the light hurt. "Was Miceas Mick? Did you go to Nineveh with him?"

Francis smiled. "You really were awake. Good. I think that's enough story-time for now. It's going on 10:00 in the morning and you woke up at 2:00 yesterday afternoon. That's 20 hours without sleep and you're ready to collapse. You know you won't be able to play tonight if you don't get some sleep." That did it. Sam couldn't bear to be parted from his music for long. "We both need some down time." He paid and walked Sam out to the car.

He opened the car door and helped Sam get buckled in. "But what happened next?" Sam asked looking around lazily as if he couldn't understand how he had moved from the chair to the car. "Was that Mick? Did you go?"

"We both did, and so did Ishtar's high priestess. I'll tell you more another time."

The drive to Sam's apartment did not take long. Francis brought them up in the elevator and opened the door with his own key. He got Sam out of his clothing and ready for bed, then spread blankets over him. "Sleep now," he said.

"But what about you? You must still be hungry." Sam held out his arms in invitation. "Come to me."

Francis allowed himself to be convinced. He found it hard to ever say no to Sam, and certainly not to this. "Just a little," he said. He licked his lips before leaving the bed and bent over to kiss Sam's eyelids. "I love you, my brother," he said.

"I love you too," Sam mumbled. His breathing and his heart had slowed.

Francis had visited Sam four times in the nearly two years since he found him in the United States, but he'd never tasted his blood this soon after a pancake breakfast. "Maple is good. Mick was right; you are delicious," Francis murmured to himself. He took a last look at Sam sleeping peacefully in the bed, climbed into his freezer and shut the lid.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note to Readers - Since this chapter is happening in real time, Francis had to stop telling the story while Sam slept. It's a transition kind of chapter, telling more about Sam's life and how he comes to turns with what he now knows about Francis and their shared history. The Babylonian part will resume in Chapter 6.

New Day

Chapter 5

It was nearly dark when Sam opened his eyes. The last he could remember was Francis's cool body pressed against his and soft lips touching his eyelids. There was a story about Mick before he was Mick, hurting Francis with a silver armlet. Of course, Mick didn't know silver was harmful to vampires. He would never hurt Francis. Wait. That was a long time ago. Today, Mick couldn't handle silver either.

Sam swung his legs to the floor. "Francis?" he called. "Where are you?" He listened to hear if his friend was walking around the condo. Nothing. He stretched out his inner mind to the freezer near the bed. It was empty. Although ambient light came in from the window, Sam switched on his light. There was a note on his dresser.

_Hostage situation. Romanians in Mosul need U.N. intervention. I'll be back when I can._

Damn, his visits with Francis were short enough without real life interfering. Of course, if Francis wasn't a special envoy from Romania to the U.N., and sent to New York City occasionally, they wouldn't have found each other at all. Sam grimaced and then thought again. Maybe they would. Everything was mixed up with Fate. Francis said so. He hoped Francis wouldn't have to leave yet. He'd only been in America four days and the last two had been taken up with Mick and Josef, not that Sam minded. It was always good to see Mick. He felt a familiarity with Josef as well and wondered how he came into Francis's story about their past lives.

He supposed he should shower, shave and eat. Then, maybe a long walk would help to think about connections. _Come on, soul brother. Come back to me._

He opened his refrigerator. There was enough baloney, bread and peanut butter for the next few days. He'd topped off his supply of juice and fruit. Bachelor stuff. Sam could live on that and cookies. He grabbed an apple, then opened the pantry door and broke into the box for an oatmeal cookie. He washed his breakfast down with a few swallows of OJ from the container.

Not sure he'd be back to his building before his first set at the Vanguard, he slipped his water drum into its carrying case and buckled the straps. It looked a little like a round overnight bag, flat on the bottom. The sticks went into a pocket in front. Have drums - will travel. He hummed the theme of the old TV show to himself. Spring weather in New York being chancy, he shrugged on a lightweight jacket, slipped his wallet, cell phone and keys into his pockets, and locked the door.

Until two years ago, music had always been enough, but as the elevator descended, he could think of nothing but Francis. Francis was actually his brother! Well, not actually but once. Now, he knew why Francis walked into his life. He was twin brother to a …"

He turned off the thoughts as though the young woman entering the elevator on the fifth floor could hear thoughts as well as he could. She nodded to him and he smiled in return. She looked somewhat oriental, but also familiar. He'd seen her before in the neighborhood, but they hadn't spoken. Big brown eyes, long hair parted in the middle. She looked part Indian, but he couldn't tell the tribe, or if he was mistaken. "Hi," he said.

"Hi." She lowered her eyes.

"Do you live here?" Did she not want to speak?

She looked up with a puzzled expression. "I moved in last week."

"I'm Sam," he said. "I've lived her nearly two years."

"Guyen." She held out her hand.

He took it. "I'm Mohawk, a drummer," he said as a conversation gambit.

"Really. I've heard of them." He waited, wondering if she'd say more. "I'm half Vietnamese, half Chumash, and an actress." He looked at her, not placing the second country. "Chumash - a tribe near Los Angeles. Not as famous as the Mohawks. We were too peaceable. Between the padres, the soldiers and the smallpox, it's amazing there are any of us left. Your Mohawk people had the right idea." She looked away again. Maybe she thought she had said too much.

He probed her mind. It might not be entirely ethical, but what was the point of a gift if you never used it? _Too bad the cute ones are always married or gay_. So that's what she was thinking. They walked down the street side by side until the bus stop. He followed her, not having anything to do. "Maybe I could give you a lift to wherever you're going."

"Don't bother," she said. "It's not far. I'm one of the extras in a revival of Apple Tree. You've seen it right?"

He shook his head. "Sorry. No."

"I'm mostly part of the chorus. You can see me best in the Barbarian King's court – the Lady or the Tiger scene. I'm the Lady." She seemed to gather her courage. "We're at the Tigress Theatre on 10th Avenue. Maybe, you can come see me? We're sold out for tonight, but I can get you a ticket for tomorrow." She reached into her bag and handed him her card. When their hands touched, she looked away.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't want to seem like I'm coming on to you or anything. I understand and it's fine. I have lots of friends like that." He just looked at her.

He might as well admit he knew what she was thinking. It wasn't hard to guess even without his special ability. "I'm not gay."

Her golden cheeks now had spots of red, but she stood her ground. "I saw you and your partner this morning," she added. "He practically carried you into the elevator."

Sam cleared his throat. "He's not my partner. He's my brother." _Well, he was once._ "I was just really tired and he wanted to get me to bed before I passed out." Oh – that sounded great. "I read the Lady or the Tiger. Who was it by? O. Henry?"

"Frank R. Stockton."

"I think my brother would like to see it too. Can you reserve two tickets?"

Her bus pulled up. The engine was loud and it backfired a few times while several people descended the steps. He hurried to add, speaking loudly over the sound of the bus, "I'm a musician at the Village Vanguard. Come after the show. My first set is at ten. Tell them you're Sam Birchtree's friend and they'll let you in, uh, what was your name again?" It had gotten away from him.

"Guyen. Okay Sam. Later." She turned away and stepped aboard.

Sam wandered the streets for hours, going into New Age stores, listening to music here and there. The Village was the place for it. He finally stopped in a coffee shop he knew. "Hey, Sam," said the owner. "What do you want?"

"Espresso." He had to clear his head. He picked out a pastry and wondered what Francis was doing. He found himself drawing chariots in the air and picturing Nineveh. Wasn't that where the whale swallowed Jonah? Or maybe it was a big fish. Jonah went to warn the city of its doom unless they changed their ways. What did Francis learn from the designer in Nineveh? Did he mean anything by the silver? Were there other vampires and was the designer hoping Miceas would find them?

Sam's band was near the end of their first set when he saw Francis sitting with Guyen. Given that Francis and Guyen were leaning their heads together, Sam couldn't decide if he didn't want Francis hitting on a girl he was interested in, or having Guyen interested in Francis. What did that make him? It didn't matter. Nothing about Francis and what they were to each other could be wrong. Sam spoke softly to his band-mates and picked up the mike for a slow song to end the set. It wasn't what they planned, but it would be good. "This isn't exactly jazz," he said by way of introduction. "But I think you'll know it. If you don't, you should. It's a classic."

When he began to sing, everyone listened. Waiters stood still, busboys stopped clearing tables, and lovers looked into each other's eyes. The music played low behind him.

You ask how much I need you - must I explain  
I need you oh my darling like roses need rain  
You ask how long I'll love you, I'll tell you true  
Until the 12th of Never, I'll still be loving you  
Hold me close - never let me go hold me close - melt my heart like April snow  
I'll love you till the bluebells forget to bloom  
I'll love you till the clover has lost its perfume  
I'll love you till the poets run out of rhyme  
Until the 12th of Never and that's a long, long time  
Until the 12th of Never and that's a long, long time

The applause continued for some time. When Sam came off the platform and joined them, Francis covered his hand, thanking him for the song. _She likes you_, Francis sent. _But __**you're**__ here_, Sam sent back. Their silent communication was helpful at times like this. Sam turned to Guyen. "So? What do you think of my band?"

"They're great. You're great. I've been meaning to try this place. Do you write the music?"

"Not all of it, obviously, but some. Music appears in my head and I play it. The others improvise around the beat. When we find an arrangement we all like, we commit it to paper. You can buy the CD if you'd like - Sam Birchtree - Native American Rhythms. Copies are for sale in the front - pre-autographed."

"Great," Guyen said, "I'll buy one as long as you come to my play." They arranged to have two tickets waiting at the You Call.

Francis spoke. "Sam and I need to take a walk now. We'll see you tomorrow at the theater." Francis shook her hand. Sam just smiled.

"Tomorrow," Guyen agreed.

They walked into the cool night air. "So - we at least have tomorrow," Sam said. "Do you have to leave soon?"

"Not for a few more days. This is the best place I can be until the crisis is over and our people are safe. I was sorry not to be there when you awoke." The closer they became, the emptier Sam envisioned a future without Francis in it. Francis picked up on his thought. "You know that's not how it is with you and me. You're strong enough to live your life without me."

"Yeah. I know," Sam agreed slowly. "But my life feels so much better when you're in it." Francis put his arm around Sam and pulled him closer. Sam leaned into him for a moment before they linked arms and continued down the street. "Tell me the rest of the story."


	6. Chapter 6

New Day

A Sam Story told by Francis

Chapter 6

If Ishtar's high priestess would sail with me, no door of exploration would be shut to my prying, for I had to know the mystery of the silver and what the designs meant. That there were many who purchased the ornaments meant that if some spell had been cast upon the wearers, they might already be caught in the mysterious net.

It was three hours before midnight when I entered the sanctuary of the temple of Ishtar where the priestesses slept. I heard some of them up and about when I made my presence known to the guards. "Please announce me to the high priestesses," I told the nearest guard. Fortunately, he recognized me in my official capacity and probably thought I was there to treat her.

She came to the receiving room and bowed her head. I did the same to her, as high priestesses above all the others in service to the Divine Mother. "Radu?" she asked with some concern. "Are you here for the health of one of my women?"

With my lips near her ears, I spoke so softly; the guard standing by the door could not hear us. "We must speak in private. Do you have a room where we can discuss my concerns?" She led me to a small chamber off the main hall. No one else was within reach of our conversation or I would have heard another heartbeat. When we were alone, I asked her if she or any of her women had purchased a silver bracelet or armlet from the Ninevan trader.

"Quite a few have," she said. "I have not. Why? Is there a problem?"

"I fear they are charmed, and those who wear them may suffer ill effects." I paused to let my words sink in. "They are inscribed with representations of powerful deities. Also, there seems to be a foreign form of writing upon them. If someone is trying to cast a spell on the powerful of Babylon, such influence may have already begun here in Ishtar's House and in the soldiers' quarters. For the safety of our city and empire, I am compelled to investigate. I plan to sail to Nineveh tomorrow at dusk, with the trader Miceas. Your help in Nineveh's House of Ishtar may be invaluable. Come with me."

"Leave my charges?"

"It's not a thing I ask lightly. You have underlings, as do I, who can take our place for the duration of our sojourn. Nothing is more important than the well being of our king and Babylonia, the highest of civilized nations. We live under a code of law devised by the Great King Hammurabi. If I didn't feel so strong a threat coming out of the north, I would not have disturbed your evening. If anyone means us harm, I need information. The trader Miceas hasn't been entrusted with the details, but there is more about those armlets than he will say. I want to speak to Nineveh's Magi about them. If they know of a plot and are false with me, I'll know it."

She nodded, believing I had ways to learn the truth and that I would not be so concerned on a whim. "What can I do?" she asked.

"Observe and report to me. No one will question the right of the high priestess of Babylon to see how Ishtar is worshipped in one of our subsidiary cities." After the king and the prime minister, she was the most important dignitary in Babylon. In the end, she agreed.

"We must travel light, and if necessary, escape. I can arrange for transportation. Bring no slaves," I cautioned her. "Even well-meaning slaves have some resentment for their situation and will compromise our mission." She looked as though she would like to disagree, but refrained. "Wear a cloak which will do for a blanket at night. Sailors live on barley bread and water. Bring dates, raisons and almonds to supplement your diet. I will take care of my own requirements."

"There is one I would take, not a slave," she said. "Priestess Serali. People forget themselves in her presence and tend to say more than they might otherwise. She forgets nothing and has my complete confidence. I trust you have no objection?"

I took care to stay in the shadows when I smiled, wondering how much she knew of my special love for that maid in particular. "I have no objection. If the king gives us permission, we sail on the Silver Moon tomorrow at dusk. I will send you a message. If he approves of my plan, expect me an hour after the midday sleep. Be ready."

I left the temple district for a lower part of town, near the harbor. Lamps still burned in beer and wine houses, visible through closed shutters. I was not interested in beer and wine. It might be difficult for me to feed aboard ship. I found a young sailor wandering unsteadily along a dark street and smelled the wine on his breath from the darker shadow of a doorway. "You seem lost," I said, stepping before him and blocking his way.

He pulled out a knife and waved it. "I have nothing to steal," he said.

_Don't you?_ I thought. "You misunderstand," I said. "Put away your weapon. Tell me where you are staying and I'll bring you home safely."

"Why?" he asked.

"I like sailors," I said. "The hostel where you sleep? Where is it?" He told me and then allowed me to put an arm around his shoulder as though to guide him. He might think he was going to get lucky and that I would pay him for his services. He never saw my face before my teeth pierced a fold in his neck.

When I was done with him, I carried him to the hostel. A harbor guard, who could not see either of us well, came closer.

"Trouble, sir?" he asked. He could tell I was well dressed by the cut of my robe.

"Only a drunk sailor. He seems to have fainted. Open the door for me, and I'll lay him on the floor. I pity him if his captain finds him too far gone to sail tomorrow."

"Kind of you," the guard muttered and helped me bring my burden inside.

Halfway between midnight and dawn, I visited Serali. I stretched out beside her and whispered her name. She started up in some fear, but then turned to me. "Radu?" she questioned. Then she sighed. "I was dreaming about you and here you are.

"I can't stay long, love," I said. "If my plan works out, you, I and Mother Undassa are going on a voyage tomorrow." She waited for me to say more. "Did you buy one of those silver bracelets the trader Miceas was selling in the marketplace?"

"I did. It's in my private chest. Do you want it?"

"No. I can't touch it. It might be a secret weapon to search out those of my brotherhood, but it makes me suspect there is danger for us brewing in Nineveh. That is where we are going, if the king gives permission. You might be able to help me ferret it out. Bring the bracelet and wear it, but not when I am with you. I want to know if it makes you feel different. It could be a clue. Talk to Miceas and gain his confidence. See if he will tell you more than he told me about who made the inscriptions and designs on the ornaments and why. Listen to rumors and gossip. Report everything you learn to me."

"I will. Must you go so soon? It might be a long while before you can be alone with me again." With my sweet girl in my arms, I discovered I still had an appetite for what she wanted, and also for what I wanted.

"Tomorrow," I promised, "I will see you again, but I must go back to being simply your old doctor and friend. No one can know there is anything between us." She nodded and closed her eyes. Our lovemaking understandably tired her. I kissed her eyelids and slipped from her chamber to the precious sounds of her heartbeat and breathing. Whatever was to come, I was fortified.

The next morning, I was first on line to seek audience with the king. High King Marduk's personal guards searched me for hidden weapons as they did with everyone. When I was ushered in, King Marduk sat regally on his throne. He held out his scepter to me. I touched the enormous ruby at the end to my forehead, and then prostrated myself on the rug before the throne, touching my head to the floor. I unfolded my body and met the king's eyes. "Majesty," I said. "We must speak alone."

Unlike High Priestess Undassa, Marduk motioned for his guards to remove the others from the room. "I've never seen you so early in the day before, Radu," he said. "This must be serious. You have my attention. Speak." Even though I had been searched, it was a sign of his trust in me that he would allow me to be private with him.

"I fear for you and the empire," I said.

His eyes opened wider and he looked to the door to be sure his guards were close enough to call. They held their curved bronze swords unsheathed, ready to plunge into anyone who threatened the king. "Why?" If I hadn't tied my life so closely to this empire, the forces of the high king would have meant nothing to me. I could easily outpace or outfight anyone or any ten in the empire, possibly more. Despite Marduk's human flaws, he was the best monarch to lead his empire since Hammurabi. I had sworn to protect him and Babylon, and I meant to do so.

"Through secret arts entrusted to me, I've seen a threat emanating from Nineveh. I believe there are magicians there and they are hatching plots. Have I your permission to leave Babylon and do what I can to protect your interests?"

Marduk did not manage to live to the ripe age of 45 without possessing a clever mind. He knew how to look after his interests. "Before I say yes or no, what led you to this conclusion?" he asked.

"A Ninevan trader. He has what I think are charms incised on ornaments. He's been selling them for less than what they are worth. I don't trust in his innocence, but if you order his arrest here, I fear we won't learn enough. Yes, torture may loosen his tongue, but you won't be able to trust what he will say. He may fear to tell the truth so it must be pried from by more devious means. Give me permission to go with him to Nineveh. Others in my school of medicine will treat you until I'm home again. I'll leave directions for the highest there to attend you and the court. If I'm right, I will thwart the danger. If not, I will report back to you with my findings."

He trusted me. "Take my signet ring. With its authority, you'll be able to command what forces you need to succeed on my behalf." He removed the ring from his forefinger and placed it on mine. "What do you need?"

I had the answer ready in my head and had only to speak it. "The help of Lady Undassah and one of her priestesses, a letter of credit, and total authority to carry out my work."

# #

I showed the riverboat captain the high king's gold signet ring with his seal embossed upon it. King Marduk-Nadin-Akhe was emperor of all Babylonia, not only the capitol. Nineveh was the first province to be colonized when we took over from Assyria. "No charge for the king's envoy," he said, trying to maintain composure in my presence.

"I have every intention of paying for the transport of myself and two priestesses from the House of Ishtar," I said. "Here is a letter of credit with the King's seal. You will be handed 400 dinars from the King's Treasury on our safe arrival. The Royal Treasurer knows me, so no substitution will work." I couldn't let him think I was unaware of how travelers might fall into the trap of the unscrupulous.

He ducked as though he feared a blow. "I'm an honorable man," he protested.

"Of course you are. Nineveh is well known for its honor." I wanted him to know I understood deceit and the tricks that could be played on the unwary stranger. Nineveh might not care for visitors, but they had a strong sense of survival. It would not do to make Marduk-Nadin-Akhe angry.

"Put up a tent with a closing curtain, tacked down on the deck. My ladies' modesty must be protected from the eyes of your sailors. And they will need soft cushions to rest on."

"As you wish, Excellency. I will have the sleeping tent ready when you come aboard." We discussed food. I told him my ladies would want some of his coarsely made barley bread, but would bring their own food as well. "We leave at dusk when the wind changes direction. We will sail all night, all day, and the rest of the next night. I hope neither you nor your ladies suffers from sea-sickness." I told him to have no fear. I would bring supplies to settle their stomachs.

"Will your excellency require me to bring you back to Babylon again?" he asked. From his tone, I knew he had no inclination to spend more time in my presence than was necessary.

"I don't know how long my business with certain citizens of Nineveh will take. I'll make arrangements when I'm ready, or we'll return with a caravan. We will be here an hour before dusk. Be waiting for us. Remember, we sail on the king's business."

He bowed. "I'm at your command."

"Yes. You are." As I passed him, I felt revulsion in his thoughts. Whether it was at bringing women aboard his ship or that he had felt something of my nature, I could not tell, but that was his problem, not mine.


	7. Chapter 7

New Day

A Sam Story Told by Francis

Chapter 7

While my ladies slept, I explored the ship. For what it was, this was comfortable. I'd been on smaller. Slaves rowed below deck. There was a small cargo area smelling from spices, newly dyed linen and almonds. There were nine sailors who worked in shifts. Some kept watch and managed the sail. Others threw nets into the river and dragged fresh water lobsters and fish over the side. In a tied off section of the foredeck deck, the off-duty sailors slept.

With my night vision, I looked into each sleeping face and, as I suspected, found the young man I had fed on yesterday. Whip marks were newly cut into his shoulders and back. Some still seeped into the cool night air. It was partially my fault he was groggy in the morning. He saw me when we came aboard, but made no flicker of recognition. I would not approach him that way again, at least not soon, but I had an idea.

I knelt down and touched and his shoulder through his leather shirt. "What?" he whispered hoarsely, careful to keep his voice low to not disturb his shipmates. "Who's there?" He couldn't see me in the dark.

"I'm one of the passengers, a doctor," I said, lowering my voice an octave in case he remembered it from last night. "I wondered if you'd let me see to your injuries?"

"Why?" He groaned, but pushed himself into a sitting position. "Don't tell me it's because you like sailors." He wasn't that far gone into his drink last night if he remembered the very words I had used. A cagey young man could be useful to me. He hurt all over, but I doubt the wounds I left gave him more pain than the whip burns.

"No. I don't like sailors especially, but I have a new salve I concocted. I'd like to try on you. Will you let me?" He strained his eyes to see me and gave up. "It won't hurt you more, I promise." He shrugged, groaned again, but held still. I pretended to take something out of the pouch at my belt, but actually grazed my finger with one fang to gain a few drops of my own blood. I turned him slightly, moved his greasy hair aside and spread the blood over the marks I'd left on his neck. There was enough to soothe part of his shoulder as well. "How does it feel now?"

He made an odd face. "Pleasant. It's stopped hurting. Do you have more of that stuff for the rest of my back and the other shoulder?"

"Sorry, I must use it sparingly. It's not easy to get more. Some of your wounds are still open. Where is the drinking water? I'll wash it for you." He pointed. I used a bit of linen in my pouch to clean away the blood and found his skin smooth where I applied my blood. I didn't want to chance someone recognizing the marks.

"You could make your fortune selling that stuff," he said, but then clamped his mouth shut when he realized I probably already had a fortune.

I leaned close to his ear. "Are you a slave or a free man?"

"Free," he said with some determination.

"Do you like your captain?" He clenched his teeth because he dared not answer the question honestly and keep his skin. "Do you know Nineveh well?" He nodded, adding that he grew up there. "If you're willing, I'll take you into my employ as my guide and messenger. Once you're mine, I'll feed and clothe you, pay you a dinar monthly, and I won't beat you unless I find you disloyal. What do you say?"

It didn't take him long to decide. "I agree. My name is Esok. How may I call you, Master Physician?"

" 'Master' will do once you are mine, but my name is Radu. Don't speak of this to anyone. Until we disembark, you belong to your captain. Continue with your assigned duties, but be ready to leave when we do. I will tell him." He nodded that he understood and I left him.

Dawn was near. I planned to avoid the early sun doubled by the river's reflection, in the cool shelter of the tent. When I pulled back the tent flap, Mother Undassa alone reclined on the cushions. Like a dog, I focused my hearing to the sounds of the ship. Half the slaves were still at their oars on the benches below deck while the other half slept. Two sailors stood watch for river traffic, whispering. "The younger priestess is a beauty. To afford the likes of her, I'd sell my wife and children."

"We're lucky we're able to look at her unveiled at all. She left her tent to look for the morning star and the trader came up to her. They talk like old friends.

I left them and approached Serali and Miceas, keeping out of sight. She had taken my command to heart and was already feeling out the trader with gentle probes. Their voices came to me. "Do you always rise so early?" Miceas asked.

"The morning star is a sign of my Lady Ishtar," she said. "I give the Divine Mother thanks for each new day and ask for her blessing." She lifted her arm for her silver bracelet to catch the reflection of the star. She was wearing it as I bade her to do, except when she was with me. "This is beautiful. Silver on silver. Is silver so plentiful in Nineveh that you can sell it for clay?"

He leaned his head closer her ears to reply so his words would not carry. "The coins of the realm represents more than clay. Surely you know that. They are worth goods and grain and land."

"And who will claim these goods and grain and land?"

"Ah. That is beyond me. I'm a simple distributor of ornaments for hire."

I left Serali to her discoveries and retired to the tent just before the sun's first rays hit the water. Undassa was rising. "Doctor Radu," she said, seeing me. She stretched and blinked. "I didn't see you come to bed. Have you just awoken?"

"I've been on deck, listening to the sailors and watching to see if I can learn anything. I must sleep now," I said. I reclined where Serali had slept and breathed in her scent from the cushions. "Be careful not to say why we go to Babylon, Lady Undassa. Our lives may depend on it." She wrapped herself in her cloak against the morning air. "Don't let anyone disturb me," I warned. As soon as I was alone, I closed my eyes and slept like the dead.

It was late afternoon when I rose and walked out to see the river. The banks slipped by. For a good distance, they were filled with green – the new stalks of wheat and the wider leaves of melon. Canals from the Tigris and its tributaries irrigated the fields. Date palms swayed above the river. We sailed upriver to a cooler clime. Occasionally, we passed small clusters of dwellings where farm owners housed their slaves and stored their supplies and grain. We sailed through marshland where the confluence of the Two Rivers had their annual spring flood. Villages here stood on stilts and people harvested river plants from small boats. They worked in a light rain for which I gave thanks. After a thousand years, I still suffered somewhat from direct sun.

The ship's cook came to collect the lady's dishes. When he saw me outside the tent, he asked if I would take barley bread, fish and water. "Just water." I wrinkled my nose. He had to assume I brought my own food aboard and that his wasn't fine enough for me. In those days, believe me, the nobility had no choice but to act like arrogant snobs. It was expected of us. Were we to speak to underlings like equals, they would think us imposters.

The rest of the day went by. I did not have a chance to speak with Serali alone but I saw her often standing by the rail and looking off into the distance. This was her first time away from Babylon so she was anxious to see a different place. Miceas was always at her side, explaining, talking. He said much, but nothing of use. Both of them smiled as they spoke. He looked at her shamelessly. I tried to tamp down tendrils of jealousy when I saw how she returned his attention. I had no claim to Serali I could ever explain. I'd even told her another man would give her children, as I could not. If Miceas was to be that man, all I could do was to make sure he treated her with honor.

I watched the river and the stars all night and finally slipped into the tent when Serali left it at dawn. It was midmorning our second day on the river when Undassa shook me awake. "Radu!" It took me a moment to return to consciousness. "We'll be pulling in shortly. You will want to ready yourself." I nodded and followed her out to the rail.

We watched until Nineveh came into sight. The city proper inside its wall was as vast as Babylon itself. The city was built on a hill. From the ship, I could see roofs and doors were painted blue to honor Anu, the lord of heaven. Bits of green on trellises indicated grapes for wine and raisins. The temples were built in the ziggurat shape we were familiar with in Babylon. It was a wealthy city. Mansions stood above fields of poppies. "Why all the poppies?" I asked Miceas.

"Many find its essence comforting. A form of poppy syrup makes people sleep. Doctors use it during surgery." I decided to explore this knowledge in addition to the other. "Awake, it helps them forget their worries. Some forget too much." I thanked Miceas for his information and asked where I could find him at home when I was ready for him to take me to his designer. I also inquired after the best travelers' houses.

We were pulling through the harbor when I found the captain, but he was busy giving orders to his men. He signaled that he saw me, but that I had to wait. It was true; the captain of a ship is like a king of a small island. I found a spot out of the way. His men lowered the sail. The slaves were given direction to row slowly. The pilot stood where they could see him as he guided the ship to the Silver Moon's slip on the dock. When we had safely slid into our assigned place and tied up to the mooring poles, the captain turned to me. "I'm ready to hear you now, Lord Physician," he said.

"Thank you for taking us safely to our destination. I will escort my ladies to the house of Ishtar and then come back for you so we can go to the king's treasury building. You are to receive your payment, as we agreed."

He nodded. "I'll be near here or waiting at the tavern with the sign of the fish in front. Ask for me by name. Do you need a guide to the city?"

"No. I already hired one." I turned and saw my new servant ready to follow me, his duffle bag on his shoulder. "Esok, you can carry the ladies' bags," I said.

"Wait!" the captain shouted. "You can't hire someone off my crew. Esok, get back to your unloading."

I stopped the captain's harangue with my raised right hand. "You've seen the ring, Shipmaster, and you know what it means. Please stand back while we depart. Be prepared for my return to claim your wages." His mouth worked silently, probably cursing me, before he turned away to continue directing his crew.

"Miceas," I said, as we stepped off the ship. "I will call for you in the second hour after midday. Be ready."

"As you say, Lord Physician," he said. He hefted his heavy bags, and walked onto the dock calling for a porter slave.


	8. Chapter 8

Note to readers. Thank you for your welcome comments. You've given me some ideas to explore. This is turning into a slightly longer story than I intended, but it's hard to tell Francis to hurry up. When he speaks, I type as fast as I can, and I don't interrupt. – Feb. 25, 2009.

New Day

A Sam Story Told by Francis

Chapter 8

I memorized the layout of the streets. The harbor smells of fish and the sweat of workers faded into the background. Like most of the Land between the Two Rivers, there was little stone so the streets were brick-lined and narrow. With houses and shops close and shadowed from the morning sun, we made our way to the north part of the city. Serali told me she was unable to find out more from Miceas than what I had learned, except that he wanted to see her again. "He has a house here, with servants. He asked if he might visit me in Ishtar's house. What should I tell him, Radu?"

I was surprised she asked me rather than Lady Undassa. The thought of Miceas and Serali together on her bed at Ishtar's House tore at my heart, but she didn't need my leave to embrace another man. It was part of her profession as priestess. "Are his intentions toward you honorable?" I asked.

"I have only to call out to a guard should he try to force me without a token to show he made payment to the goddess's coffers first."

"Of course." What made me think he felt more for her than any man feels for a priestess? I understood lust. What I feared was her loving another. She was trained to join with worshippers, to insure fecundity to field and womb on behalf of the Divine Mother. "He cares for me. I'm sure he would not do anything inappropriate." _Such as taking you with no payment and no hope off siring offspring?_ A private look passed between us. Between Miceas and myself, I was the guilty one, knowing it was impossible.

"Whether she receives him is up to Serali and how the customs are celebrated in Nineveh," said Lady Undassa. "You know she must respect them. You're her physician, not a part of Ishtar's worship. Remember that, Lord Radu."

"I think only of our mission," I said. "Serali must not accidentally tell Miceas what we are about. While both of you live in Ishtar's House, watch and learn what the priestesses know about the ornaments and their reactions to them, no matter how slight." A new thought came to me. "Serali, your silver bracelet is in your bag now, the one Esok is carrying." She nodded. "Do you feel different when it is on your wrist?"

Serali shrugged. "Just a good feeling – no pain or sting if that's what you mean." I hadn't mentioned my reaction to Undassa. She looked at me suspiciously.

I had no time for explanations. "Describe your good feeling."

"That everything is fine."

"And when you're not wearing it?"

She thought for a moment. "When it's not on my arm, I worry more, but that might be because you are with me. You worry. I think I feel your feelings." I nodded without explaining. I don't think Undassah could have guessed what we were discussing. Humans often caught each other's moods, but Serali and I were connected by love and blood. I expected that she would feel my feelings, but did the silver block them?

I thought of an experiment. "Put on your bracelet now. Esok, stop. Give Lady Serali her bag." Standing back from me, she reached in and put it on her arm. I put all my worry, my feelings of loss, anguish and danger for her into my heart and mind for her to feel if she could. "Well?"

"I feel only a sense of comfort, like being wrapped in a blanket on a cold night."

"Take it off. Put it away from you."

She did so, dropped it into the bag and gave the bag back to Esok. She looked at me again and rubbed her arms. "Holy Mother Ishtar! Are you that frightened for me?" She felt my emotions that time.

"I'm frightened for all of us, Serali. The bracelet blocks your perception and your feelings. Remember that when you wear it, if you can. I prefer if you did not wear it when you're alone." She nodded her agreement, still shaking at what she felt.

Esok brought us to the door of the House of Ishtar. "This is it," he said. It was a vast building, two stories tall and set on grounds of its own. Ishtar's ziggurat stood east of it to catch the morning star and the first rays of morning. Nineveh's mountain was not as lavish as Babylon's. Lady Undassa would have something to say about that to the city's high priestess. Being from the capitol, my lady outranked her. Guards at the House bade us wait while they announced us.

Nineveh's priestess came to greet us. Lady Undassah introduced us to her. "Lady Dete," I said, giving her half a bow. "As King Marduk's representative in Nineveh, I must assure myself of my ladies' safety. My servant Esok will call upon them morning and evening to see if they have a word for me."

"I can assure you of their safety while they live in this House, Lord Radu," she said. "Your servant may verify that for you. It is time for our noon meal. Since we rise before dawn, we eat early. Excuse us." She lowered her head and led my ladies inside.

"Back to the Silver Moon now, Esok," I said. He hung back. "No one will hurt you while you're in my service," I reminded him. He had not eaten since before we left the ship, if the had eaten then. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, Master."

"You should have said something," I told him. If Lady Dete had not mentioned the noon meal, I might have forgotten. Esok brought us to a market stall among others where simple food was prepared by venders. The stall keeper worked over a flat pan balanced on stones over a low fire. Esok ate flat bread fried in fat and wrapped around some kind of meat, washed down with a cup of lake water. He thanked me for feeding him. Fair was fair, I thought.

The captain of the Silver Moon was done supervising the unloading and the carrying of his goods to the port's warehouses when we returned to the harbor. One of the harbor guards pointed out the Tavern of the Fish. I found the captain there, at table, finishing off a plate of quails and a cup of wine. A harbor girl sat on his bench leaning close. "Perhaps you would like your payment another time?" I said. He scowled at me, but spoke to the girl who quickly disappeared.

"I'm prepared to follow you to the treasury now," he said, looking Esok up and down. The lad looked like he wanted to blend into the wall behind him. "He won't find work at sea after you're done with him, you know," the captain said. "I doubt he even knows the way to the Treasury; he's never seen coins bigger than a wine piece."

"Then, you must lead us there, good shipmaster," I said.

"You'll vouch that I brought the priestesses to Nineveh safely as well, and that they were treated according to their rank?"

"You fulfilled our contract in all ways," I assured him. "I believe 400 dinars was our agreed-upon price." We might have sailed for free on the strength of the king's signet, but I wanted to impress our importance upon him. It would be little loss to the king in terms of money. Esok walked a few steps behind us, holding his duffle bag and my supplies. I kept my currency and authorizations, as always, in the pouch at my belt.

When we were through with business, the captain wished me a good day. The added weight in his money belt had changed his mood. "Maybe I'll let the boy serve me again when you're through with him," he said, "if he gives you no cause for complaint."

"I'm sure he'll be satisfactory." I watched the captain walk away, whistling to himself. He had just received half a year's pay for two days and nights' conveyance of a dignitary and two priestesses. Even though he lost a crewman, it had been worth it. If his wallet hadn't been so heavy, I think he would have skipped back to his harbor girl.

I returned inside the Treasury building to speak with the official there. I left Esok standing against the far wall where he could not hear us. "Haggai!" I said, clapping my old associate lightly on the back. "The captain is gone. We can speak privately." We knew each other from Babylon before he was assigned to Nineveh's treasury.

"It's good to see you again, old friend." Haggai looked me up and down, taking in my appearance. "You know, we've known each other for twenty odd years and you weren't young then. I'm bent with age and my hair is gray. You stand as straight as ever, and your hair and beard are still black as ever. Can you explain that to me?"

I hadn't intended to talk to him about myself. I would have to leave Babylon soon. Another ten years and I would be unable to explain my survival, never mind my black hair to anyone who knew me for any length of time. "I have good bones. Some are lucky that way. As for my hair and beard, I dye them. The king knows it. I dye his too." Before Haggai could ask about my lack of wrinkles, I asked if he or anyone he knew had purchased a copper brace or armlet from the trader Miceas. "These ornaments have the design of a dragon or a big fish."

"I have seen them," he said. "Wait. One of my workers left one in the contract room when he went outside to buy his lunch." He emerged with a copper armlet. I held it in my hand, but felt nothing. A dragon and the mysterious writing decorated the semi-circle. "Try it on," I suggested. He did so.

"Feel any different?" I asked.

"No. Should I?"

"I'm not sure. A priestess told me it made her feel warm and good, like being wrapped in a blanket on a cold night."

"Maybe it depends on how long you wear it." I had to give him that. "It is soothing though."

I asked if he knew the symbols. "The dragon is Anu. The Fish is Dagon, a god from Syria. Dagon's priests are well connected with Ashur – sun god of the Assyrians. Nineveh's people have taken to Dagon for obvious reasons. Nineveh considers a big fish to be its guardian. Foreigners. They think they can remake the city to suit them."

_The sign of the Fish at the captain's tavern_, I thought, nodding at this new piece of the puzzle. "This Syrian Dagon, the fish god, does he have a temple?"

"Dagon's priests share space and worshipers with Ashur; the Assyrian sun god. It's his by day, the fish's by night. Persians are partial to both of them. If Marduk were wise, he'd close our city to foreign gods. Ishtar, heavenly Marduk and Anu are enough for any city in the empire. If people want to worship the sun, Shemesh, our Babylonian sun god, ought to be enough."

"What are Persians?"

He spit on the floor. "Barbarians."

I asked Haggai if he would take some time away from his duties tomorrow to bring me to the house of the Ninevan Magi. "King Marduk sent me here to investigate the political situation in Nineveh. Let that be between you and me. I'll tell them I'm interested in the latest innovations in medicine. Do you have someone who can fill in for you while you're gone?"

"I will arrange it," he said.

"What about the writing?"

He held the copper close to his eyes. "My eyes have grown weak. Have you ever seen one of these?" From a pocket of his robe, he pulled out a curved glass, flat on the bottom. He held it over the bracelet under the window. It made the symbols seem larger. "I call it a bring-closer glass. The House of the Magi is always coming up with new things. Some of it is useful to an old man. You may want one for yourself."

"I've been blessed with good eyesight," I said. "I pray all the gods it will continue as long as I need my eyes."

He looked closely at the armlet. "This is the writing used by worshippers of Dagon and Ashur. It's Phoenician. I can't read it. Maybe someone in the House of the Magi can."

"Tomorrow then. I don't want people to know where I'm staying," I said. "Do you have a chamber I may use during my visit?" I asked.

He lowered his voice, but Esok was half asleep. "There's a room below ground near the treasury room itself. I'll show you. Should we bring the boy?"

"He can sleep with the house servants." We passed the sundial in the courtyard before we came to the staircase. I hoped to be with Miceas before another hour passed.

He guided me down a series of hallways and staircases. The chamber seemed older than the rest of the treasury complex and I wondered what it was used for. There were several small couches against one wall. ""We were attacked once, long before my time here. This is where the guards slept. Their orders were to guard the treasury with their lives. I think they all died, but so did the enemy."

"Loyal of them," I commented. The chamber would be cool and far from the sun. I could sleep here in comfort. "A good story. I have an appointment now with the distributor and the designer of the bracelets."

He took a spare key from his belt and gave it to me. "You know where the chamber is. If I can't trust Marduk's emissary not to steal from him, who can I trust?"

We returned to the entrance. "Please find Esok something to eat. Then, have someone bring him to a bathhouse. He's newly hired. I doubt if he's seen the inside of a bathhouse in years."

I left the treasury for my appointment with Miceas. A servant answered the door and invited me inside. Miceas soon found me. "I trust you have found accommodations," he said. "If they don't suit you, you are welcome to stay with me."

"Thank you, I said, but I'm staying with an old friend for the time being. Shall we go?"

On the way to the designer's home, he thanked me for introducing him to Serali. I kept control of my hands and did not rip his head off for the lust that crept into his voice. "As physician to royalty and friend to Ishtar's temple, perhaps you can answer my question, Lord Radu. Are priestesses allowed to marry?"

I could not reply at once. "Marry?" I managed. "You wish to marry Serali?"

"If it is permitted. I made my fortune on my last trading voyage. She said you are like a father to her. If you were her father, what would you say?"

"She said I was like a father to her?" She had known me all of her life. I probably looked older than her real father.

"I may be putting words in her mouth, but you've been her physician since she was four. I don't mean to imply that you are an old man, although you have the dignity of a magus. I'm sure she loves you as such, and she respects you." I remained silent. "I don't know how a man could look at her and not want to love her." His heart was steady and strong. If he was devious in other ways, I knew he was honest in this.

"Neither do I," I said. He waited for me to speak again. "It's not for me to give permission, but I won't stand in her way. If her vows to Ishtar allow her to marry and she'll take you for her husband, I have only one thing to say. Make her unhappy or betray her in any way and I will kill you."

Miceas looked at me twice as if trying to be sure he heard me right. "I will never betray her," he said at last. He stopped before a small factory. I heard the sounds of industry inside, a tap hammer and a chisel against metal. "We are here." I did my best to compose myself. "This is why I had come to Nineveh.


	9. Chapter 9

New Day

A Sam Story Told by Francis

Chapter 9

"Sam blinked his eyes when the yellow lights of the Vanguard marquee came into view. He looked at his watch. "I didn't realize the time," he confessed. "Thanks. Are you coming inside?"

"Not right now, but I'll be back in time to take you home. If you want to hear more of the story before you go to sleep for the day, put off your rehearsals for another night."

Sam tightened his grip on Francis's arm. "Just you and me tonight, huh?"

"For talking, yes. I won't take blood from you again so soon. What we do together makes you weak. I'd never endanger you."

Sam let disappointment tinge his voice. "Why won't you turn me? We could really be together forever."

"There are many reasons, one of which is that you're well-known." He pointed to the marquee with Sam's name outlined in lights. "But most important is that you've always craved life and all it means. You require family as much as you did when you were Serali. You want to have children and pass on your human heritage." He motioned to himself with both hands. "I'm a dead end. Life doesn't come out of death. Three thousand years ago, do you think I wanted another man to have you? I wanted you to chose me over Miceas, but I couldn't compete for you. I wouldn't. All I could do was be your friend and try to keep you from harm. You served the Divine Mother, the Lady of Life. You're the most vital human I've ever known in four millennia. You thrive on life and all you can take from it."

"So do you," Sam protested.

"You take it first hand. I can't give you a family." His voice was sad, resigned. "My existence is lonely for the most part. You wouldn't be able to bear it. Ask me to turn you when you're 35, the age of your first death, and I'll consider it. We've discussed this before, but you always say no." He bowed his head, a pose that told Sam he was thinking of the past. "I couldn't tell you what we once were to each other until you were near the end of Serali's life as an old, old woman. I cared for her in her last days and finally told her everything. It frightened her a little, but she died knowing the real me. I told her we'd be together again, and she believed me. You can hear the truth sooner; your soul is more mature now."

"All right. I agree that family and heritage are important to me, but you're that, too. You're my brother. My Francis. My Radu."

"I'm the past. You're the future. You've worshipped life in the temple of the Divine Mother and in the Creator your Mohawk people taught you. The best I can hope for us that Fate will be kind to what we have, and there is a god of justice. If and when I meet my final death, I'm not afraid to be judged. I kept my oath to protect you or, failing that, avenge you forever. Forever isn't over yet."

Sam opened his mouth to respond, but Francis lifted his hand. "Shh." He listened to the night, sniffed the air and smiled.

"What do you sense?" Sam asked.

"In Washington Square Park, someone has dipped too far into what Nineveh was most famous for. I don't think he'll miss what I need. Play your drums well, Sam. I'll be back." There was a blur and Francis was gone.

# #

Much later, Sam lay close beside Francis, both of them staring at the dark ceiling of Sam's bedroom. "Where did you leave him when you were done?" Sam asked.

"The Salvation Army. I left a donation."

"You're so good. I'll bet you left donations in Ishtar's House too."

"When you served there, I could hardly find a better place to donate my money. Now, are you ready for more of the story?"

"I'm all ears." He turned to his side and leaned closer, resting his head on Francis's curved arm.

Francis sniffed Sam's hair and ran a cold finger down his bare arm and hip. "And other good parts, but I will only pay attention to your ears this time."

"Hey!" Sam pulled his covers more tightly around him, shivering with delight. "If you intend to talk, don't tease."

# #

Miceas brought me into the artisan's factory. "The designer will be there this time of day. I don't know where he lives." Men worked on small anvils, copying the design before them, looking from it to the ornaments. He led me up to a man in a turban and a flowing robe. "Sheik Sulil, this is Lord Radu, physician to Babylon's highest lords and ladies. He has asked to meet you."

Sulil made an odd gesture of touching fingers to his lips, then waving circles to the floor. I took his motions for a greeting. "Welcome to the factory where Sulil's thoughts come to life," he said in foreign tones. "Why have you asked for this meeting?"

"I've seen your ornaments. The designs intrigue me. I came to learn of their meaning and to study the symbols. I'm known as a magus in the capitol and I don't like mysteries. Perhaps you will teach me what I want to learn."

Sulil turned to Miceas. "I will take care of this guest to Nineveh. Thank you for bringing him." It was a dismissal, as if Miceas was his servant. The trader gave me a troubled look, but let himself out.

When we were alone, except for the workmen, Sulil came to me, silver armlet in hand. He pointed to it, tracing the lines. "The picture of fish and dragon are Dagon and Anu, whom we in the south call Ashur. The symbols stand for sounds in my language. Together, they make words that ask for my god's blessings. What could be simpler than that? See. Here is Ashur. It says, Ashur, give your blessings to the wearer." Before I could think of words to stop him, he fastened it around my arm.

I began to feel the pain of it, but was careful to take it off slowly. I covered my arm for the redness to disappear. "Silver is for women," I said. "I prefer the copper. Do you have one to fit me?" Since I was no longer human, I wondered if the spells on it would have the same effect it had on others.

"Silver is not only for women in my country, but as you wish. Here is one in copper. See Dagon? He is my god. He will devour your enemies. A clay coin with the design of a wheat sheaf is my price. Do you want it?"

"A loaf of bread for an armlet? What kind of trickery is this?"

"You wound me. Enough of such coins and I can buy fertile land. Enough farms and my people can come out of the desert."

"Silver and copper can buy farms. Conquest can take farms. Why the coins? Why the ornaments?" I hadn't intended to confront him head on, but his directness was difficult to turn aside. I had to be blunt.

"I like people to honor my gods." I paid the requested price, but shook my head. There was more to it than that. To my small surprise, once I had put on the copper under the sleeve of my robe, Sulil invited me to visit his home. Nothing should have frightened me, but I felt fear. Despite its warning, I accepted his invitation.

His house was nearby. It was not imposing, not even as big as Miceas'. He spoke to his servants in his language, Syrian, I guessed. I knew a little of it, but his was a different dialect. "Drink with me." At least he didn't offer me salt, a method used to trap spirits. "My servant is bringing us wine. You partake, don't you?"

When the wine cup was offered, I took it and sniffed. Something had been added to it. I smelled the essence of poppies and put it back on the tray. "No. No. It's not poison. Look. I'll drink from each cup and suffer no harm. It is only a bit of extra stimulant we add in my homeland." Sulil took several sips from each. I wondered again if it was a poison his body was immune to. Mine was immune to all forms of death that I knew of except for beheading and fire. I took the cup, tipped it back and drained it. The poppy juice could do me no harm.

"May I offer you other forms of refreshment? Food?"

"No. The wine is enough. Why did you invite me to your home?"

"I'll tell you shortly. Do you feel the sweet stimulus of the wine? Do you feel the blessing of the armlet?"

I felt nothing. "How am I supposed to feel?"

He looked at me, clearly puzzled. Sulil deepened his voice. "Comfortable. Happy. Glad to be with me. Drink more wine. Perhaps you have not had enough."

I realized then that the poppy juice with which he laced my wine and the influence of the armlet were supposed to combine to subdue me. The purpose of the ornaments at last became clear. "Perhaps I have."

Sheik Sulil stood and looked toward his door. The man must be a sorcerer. I'd met his kind in the past. I stood up, wondering how to tell him his plan would not work when the door opened. Three people entered, the kind of people I had not seen in over a thousand years. They were blood drinkers.


	10. Chapter 10

New Day

A Sam Story Told by Francis

Chapter 10

For a moment, I thought I had found friends. I could be myself with them without having to hide my nature. The moment ended when they spread out cautiously, preparing themselves for battle. Sulil backed to the inner wall. I got to the wall first, seized him and held him fast. I'd been a war leader and an advisor in battle often enough to know a battle formation when I saw it. If they had come on his word, he had some kind of power over them. "Who are you?" I asked.

One of the blood drinkers held out his hand to keep the others back. "Better ask what we are, not whom, but I believe you know. We have something in common, Babylonian." He sniffed the air and his eyes narrowed. "That's not possible. None of us have survived beyond death that long."

He hadn't asked a question, so I asked one of my own. "How did you know me and why do you treat me like an enemy? Why do you obey a human?"

"Your reaction to silver has been reported. Only our kind reacts that way." I had not known of it myself. Only Miceas had seen and could have reported this. What else did these drinkers know about our kind that I did not? "What are you doing in our city?"

"Trying to understand mysteries. Answer my question first. Why do you obey a human?" The blood drinkers looked to each other but no one replied. ""Why do you prepare for battle? What power does this Syrian have over you?"

The leader of the blood drinkers looked to the others and then jerked his chin to Sulil. "It's not him. It's his Dagon who amplifies his power over us. When he called on us to protect him, we had to come."

"We had our own gods. They and only they gave us life after death to protect those who deserve protection. You don't have to obey Sulil."

"We do. The sorcerer's god is stronger than we are," said the one who had spoken to me. "He will put a Persian on the high throne. They will be better for us than the Babylonians. Join us. Add your strength to ours."

I stopped to consider their request for a moment, wondering if they could be right about the Persians. Haggai said they were barbarians. "No. Babylonians live under a system of laws. It won't be better for us under Persian rule. You only think it will. Let us destroy this sorcerer and become allies." I would never betray Marduk who had given me his trust. I was sworn to uphold him and defend Babylon.

While my mind was on the others of my kind and only marginally on my captive, I let my grip on Sulil falter. He seized my hand and turned it over to better see my ring. "He wears Marduk's signet ring!" he shrieked. "He represents the emperor and has come to spy on us. He can prevent our success. Kill him!"

The three rushed toward me. I lifted Sulil over my head and threw him at the drinker on my left, then leapt over the two on the floor to make an end of one or both of the others when the drinker on my right ran at me. I jumped to meet him. In the blur of movement, I did not see the weapon he had drawn. Bronze would not have stopped me for long, but I did not know what a wooden stake could do.

Our guardians never warned me about the power of wood. Perhaps they didn't know. If silver had been drawn from stone a thousand years before Babylon rose to power, my people didn't know of it. When our guardians told me about my life to come they did not know both wooden weapons and silver were anathema to our kind. I had sought out wisdom throughout the years, but my ignorance in this caused my defeat. I was helpless.

Sulil had strengthened his power over me with the copper bracelet that remained on my wrist. "Is he dead? Did you kill him?" Sulil asked, standing up and brushing himself off. "He can put an end to all we have worked so hard to do."

"Yes, he's dead," said the speaker. "We will see to the disposal of his body." He knew I still lived, but he did not say as much.

Before they could leave, Sulil pried the ring off my finger. "No one can know who or what you killed tonight. With King Marduk's ring to draw upon, I can command the king's own army against him. With my bracelets to subdue their leaders, they will fight for me. Go now and dispose of our enemy. Don't forget that Dagon has increased my power over you. Don't think to defy me."

They carried me to a nearby bone yard. When no one could overhear him, the leader spoke softly, "Sulil must continue to believe you are dead. He will tell Persia's king and commanders the last threat to his plan of invasion is vanquished. Persia will defeat Babylon and then we will come back for you. One of your age can't die."

They carried me further until we reached an underground crypt. They set me down on a brick slab. Before leaving, their leader said, "Try to sleep and resign yourself to the defeat of your country. A new day is coming and its name is Persia." I could do nothing but blink while they closed up the entrance with bricks. I couldn't even turn my head. At last, I closed my eyes. _Serali_, I thought. _Hear me. Set me free, beloved, and I will destroy the world to protect you. _Finally, I felt the sun rise over the horizon and surrendered myself to sleep.

# #

When Francis ceased speaking, Sam's ragged breathing was the only sound in the room. "No," he said, shakily, choking back a more vehement response. "They dared to do that to you. You were the nearest being they had to a god, and they did that to you."

"Don't say that, Sam. Thinking we were gods was always a mistake, even when all my countrymen believed it. We were never more than changed humans, faster and stronger, true, and we don't age, but we were only an experiment the real gods made. Gods can't be killed. We can."

"That's what Mick said when I first met him."

"He was right."

Sam's voice was harsh as it grated though his clenched teeth. "Forgive me for using the word, but you should have been the other vampires' king, at least. Why defend Mick when he's the one who delivered you to Sulil? He betrayed you." Anguish and frustration deepened his voice. "How could I have been so wrong about him?"

Francis stroked Sam's hair and back. "You weren't wrong about Mick. You felt your connection to him that night at the Vanguard last January. He's a good man with an honest heart and he always was. Miceas didn't know what would happen. Sulil had just made him wealthy enough to ask for Serali in marriage, and I had just threatened to kill him if he betrayed her. He didn't know who was his friend and who was his enemy. Miceas was young and led by his emotions, as most young men are, just as Mick was when he married the wrong woman.

"Yes, Miceas betrayed me, but he had not known what Sulil intended. I owe him for my release. I forgave him and I hope you will."

Sam gripped Francis's arm and twisted himself around so he could look down at him by the reflection of the city lights through the curtains. "You knew who Mick was when he came to us, didn't you? That's why you helped him with his problem, isn't it?"

"Yes to both questions. Without Miceas, I might have died the true death. At least, I would have suffered longer than I did. He redeemed himself, risking everything he valued to save me. Listen and I'll tell you what happened as I learned it from Miceas himself, later."


	11. Chapter 11

New Day

Chapter 11

A Sam and Francis Story

I awoke to pain, forgetting where I was and why I could not move my limbs. As though she stood at my side, I heard Serali's thoughts. _Radu. You never came back to the Treasury. Esok waited for you and then came to tell me. You need help. Where are you? _

I don't know where I am. A sorcerer called Sulil and traitorous members of my brotherhood conspired against me. They plan to help the Persians invade Babylon. Ask Ishtar for help, but don't risk yourself. Stay safe.

I didn't know if I imagined Serali's voice in my mind. I might have been deceiving myself. It was most assuredly not a dream, but what was it? How could I have heard her? Did the goddess know where I was. Did I have any right to hope?

All the time I was in Sheik Sulil's house, Miceas had kept watch. No bracelet or armlet compelled him to obey Sulil, only dreams of wealth. As they had agreed, he turned over the bags of coins he received for the ornaments, never knowing what the bracelets could do and not caring. His half of the bargain was to dispense the jewelry, and to report any strangeness he'd noticed concerning them. That was why he mentioned it when Physician Radu seemed to tear off the silver bracelet. Sulil thanked him for his work and handed him his note of reward, redeemable at the Treasury. The note would supply him with servants, a larger house, all he could desire, including the wealth to support Serali. He wondered why he felt guilty.

During our voyage, he had begun to like me, but I had threatened him. If I was not Serali's father, I was behaving unreasonably possessive. He had not minded reporting my reactions and questions to Sulil, but he knew Serali cared for me. With my blood on his conscience, he had no right to ask for her.

The day grew late and the sun descended. Miceas did not go home or to the House of Ishtar. Instead, he continued to walk back and forth, keeping his eyes on the house. When it grew dark, three men emerged from Sulil's door, two of them carrying me between them, covered with a linen sheet but for my face, like I was drunk or dead. Serali would never forgive him for my death, but if he followed them, at least he might learn something.

Miceas never ventured close enough for the three to single him out of the workers and businessmen hurrying home from their daily pursuits to supper and bed. Pickpockets and thieves mingled and tarried. He did the same, aware that he held riches in redeemable notes in his pockets, but he did not lose sight of my captors.

The men emerged from the cemetery without me and walked away, for their night was just begun and they were hungry. When they were gone, Miceas walked down the brick lined-path. He descended by a series of wide, curved steps until he was in an underground passageway, the smell of death all around him. Torches and flint had been left behind. Miceas struck a spark and lit one the torches. He walked forward, but the passageway had no egress. All the crypts were walled, but if I was anywhere, I was here.

"He's dead and buried," he said to himself. "There's nothing I can do for him." He gave a shuddering breath. "Damn Sulil. He didn't have to kill the man." Miceas' voice awakened me again. He was close enough that I tried to take a breath to call out to him. I wanted to tell him to tear down the wall and free me, but I could not control my lungs or my voice. "At least, I can tell Serali where he's buried," he said. _Bring her to me_, I thought, but it was no use. The last I heard were his footsteps hurrying away and running up the steps. I lapsed in and out of consciousness. How long would I lie here on a brick slab among the truly dead? Could I starve?

# #

Miceas rapped on the door until his knuckles hurt before it was opened. "This is not a festival day or the night of the New Moon," said the guard. "The priestesses will not be on the holy mountain. Does one of them expect you?"

"I have important information for the priestesses from Babylon concerning their friend. Will you announce me so I may speak to them?"

"You must leave a donation."

"I only need to talk to the Lady Serali, not to lie with her. Here are two shekels. It's enough to deliver a simple message. Will you get her for me or not?" He didn't know what he would do if the guard said no.

The guard held out his hand and let Miceas deposit the coins in his curved palm. "Follow me and wait," he said. He led me to a receiving room near the door. "If she won't come, I tried. You don't get your money back."

"By all the gods!" Miceas swore. A few moments later, both Undassa and Serali came to greet me. Undassa said, "May the goddess give you welcome. Why do you call on us at such a late hour?"

"I have terrible news. Radu is dead."

Undassa's hand few to her mouth. "His servant boy from the ship said he never came back to Treasury. Haggai, the chief treasurer told the boy to wait for him here. You say Radu is dead. Did you see him killed? What happened? Where is his body?"

"He entered a house walking and came out carried and still. He's already buried." Miceas wondered why Serali did not react to his chilling announcement. Perhaps she had gone into shock. She was fond of the old physician. Women were known to be weak and prone to overreacting or shock, especially young ones.

"Radu is not dead," Serali said. Her tone was low and serious. There was no sound of panic, no cry of mourning. "The boy's name is Esok. He's waiting for word of his master. He refused to desert him. Do you know where to find Radu?"

Her words increased Miceas' feeling of guilt. "I think I know where he is. We'll need strong men to tear down the wall in a crypt."

Serali called several of the temple eunuchs to us. "Prepare to come with us and bring tools to break down a wall."

Lady Undassah tried to stop her. "What are you thinking? Ishtar's priestesses do not leave the temple precinct to go to cemeteries with unrelated men."

Again, Serali's low voice surprised me. "I'm going. I'll break down the walls myself if I need to. Lord Radu is not dead. He's trapped and he needs me."

"How can you know that? Are you saying they buried him alive?" The eunuchs returned, two carrying bronze picks and the third, a crowbar. They stood silently, awaiting orders from the young priestess.

"If he's buried, they buried him alive. If you refuse me permission, I still must go. But I won't be back."

"You can't take temple guards out of this house. What you would have them do is unholy. The dead must remain buried. It's against the law to disturb their rest."

"Radu is not dead. If the guards can't come with us, I will find another way to free him. I must go with your blessing or without it."

Miceas did not know what to do. How could the girl be so sure? The elder priestesses put her fingers together, a sign of submission to what must be. "You have been faithful to the goddess since you entered Ishtar's doors in Babylon. I pray She will assist you with this madness. Whatever you find of Radu, come back to the temple. Tell me." Serali nodded.

"I'll guard her with my life," said Miceas. They and the men exited the House of Ishtar.

My servant Esok waited in the garden. He had seen Miceas go inside the House. "Is my master alive?" he asked. "He was kind to me. I will do whatever I can to help him."

"He is alive. Come, but let nothing surprise you," Serali told him, striding after Miceas. "Lord Radu might need more help than I can spare."

Esok didn't know what she meant, but whatever his master needed, he was willing to do it or to give it. The lad was of an age with Serali, but to him, she sounded like a commander. He was used to taking orders, but never from one so beautiful. Esok grinned and hurried to keep up the priestess and the trader.

Miceas led them to the cemetery, but then halted. "Before I bring you down to the crypts, I must tell you what I did." He swallowed nervously.

The eunuchs squatted, waiting for their orders from the maid of Ishtar. Serali saw Esok about to take himself out of hearing. She motioned for him to come closer. "You can speak before his servant. The boy is loyal."

Her whole attitude amazed him. Miceas had seen her as a maid of Ishtar, a holy priestess who sold the favors of her body for her goddess, but she was young, barely old enough to be a wife. "How have you become like a king?" he asked.

Serali looked him over with a serious expression. "Me – like a king? I don't know. I only know that my dear friend needs me. If what you must tell me is important, say it. Radu must not be kept waiting longer than necessary."

Miceas had been practicing how he would tell her about his part in Radu's death, or if not his death, in whatever state of captivity he was in, but all his practice didn't help when it was time to speak. He could only blurt it out. "I worked for the designer of the bracelets. I knew only that I must sell them to the nobility and soldiers of Babylon. When I learned that Lord Radu can't touch silver without pain, I reported it."

"So you think the designer had Lord Radu killed because of this?" Serali asked.

"I don't know. I certainly didn't think Sulil intended Radu harm. If there's anything, anything I can do to make it up to him, I will do it. I owe him that. I never mean to get him harmed or killed."

Miceas stood like a supplicant before Serali, holding out one hand. She took it and spoke quietly, so only Esok and Miceas could hear. "He's not dead, but once we free him, he will need nourishment. Are you willing?"

She didn't say enough. How could Miceas know if he was willing? Willing to do what? "What do you mean?"

"If you truly want to make it up to him, don't ask. Just say you will do as I tell you. It's the only way to save my friend."

Miceas wished Radu's servant wasn't there to overhear. She hadn't asked the boy if he were willing, but he had already said he would do whatever it took to free his master. "Know this, Serali," Miceas said. "I love you. Whatever you need me to do, I'm willing."

Serali smiled. "In that case, we go forward. I'll try to keep Radu from killing you."


	12. Chapter 12

New Day

Chapter 12

A Sam and Francis Story

I listened to the sounds of picks and crowbars and the conversations behind the walls. The heartbeats were different. Surprisingly, Miceas' heart was racing more than the workers' were. I don't know if he believed Serali that I was alive after seeing my body carried from the house, but he believed Serali thought so. Despite his doubts and fears, he helped as much as any of them, carrying bricks away from the wall. I heard him tell Serali he would do whatever she required. That was something. I had already decided not to kill him for her sake, but I wondered if he could be trusted.

I heard Esok ask if they wanted him to go out and find them something for breakfast. The boy was intelligent. There was already enough of a clearing for them to peek in, but not enough light for them to see me. The hole was larger when Esok returned. Esok gobbled down something on his way back to the cemetery. "Master?" he called. "Are you in there?" I could not answer him, but his cheeriness heartened me.

He resumed working while the others ate. Soon the others men joined him.

_Radu. It's me_, Serali thought to me. Again, I wondered how I could be hearing her. It happened briefly when her blood was in me. Perhaps Ishtar was facilitating our conversation. _I couldn't do this alone. Miceas followed the men who carried you here. He came to tell me you were dead. He's sorry he ever led you to the designer's house. Let him live. I'll make sure he won't repeat what he learns here._

_Take his oath,_ I suggested. _You'll know how to make him compliant. I have confidence in you. _I couldn't see her, but I think I felt her smile.

The wall was finally cleared away enough for them to enter the burial chamber. Serali thanked the eunuchs for their work and told them to await her in the passageway. She, Miceas and Esok had a ceremony to perform in the crypt. One of them answered for all. "We are sworn to Divine Mother Ishtar and obey her priestess, but this place of death is not for us to enter while we live. We are grateful you don't require us to go inside. We'll wait for you to bring you home safely." So saying the temple guards retreated.

Serali led the way. Miceas and Esok, carrying a newly lit torch behind her. The boy set his torch in a holder against the wall. It gave enough light to illuminate the small chamber, but the flickering made their shadows seem to dance on the walls. Serali held out her hands. "Miceas, stand to my right, and you Esok, to my left. Take my hands."

When they had done so, she told them to repeat the words she would give them. "On my life, I will not speak of what I see and do in this chamber to anyone else." She waited and they repeated. "So witness Anu, heavenly Marduk, and Ishtar. May I never see the sun's light again if I fail to keep this oath." Miceas and then Esok said the words. When she was satisfied she had bound them properly, she led them up to me. "Radu. I am here for you," she said. These were the most welcome words I had heard in a thousand years. "What must we do to bring you back?"

_Remove the sheet. Feel above my chest for the weapon_, I tried to whisper. My chest was too tight to take a decent breath and my tongue was too dry to speak aloud. Serali heard me mind to mind. I thanked Ishtar when she followed my directions. Her hand came into contact with the stake. Pull it out.

She grasped the gore-covered wood with both hands and pulled with all her might. It didn't budge. "Let me try," said Miceas. Serali stood back and Miceas gave a mighty tug. He stood away afterwards with the bloody thing in his hand while I groaned. At last I began to heal of the gaping wound it had made. "No man can survive that," Miceas said. He threw the stake to a far wall. "If he wasn't dead before, he is now."

"No," Serali said. "He told me he was inducted into a brotherhood of protectors under the gods of his own country before he came to Babylon. Because of this, his powers of healing and regeneration are great. A change came over him when he took his oath. We must help him survive." She paused. "Remember what you swore before our gods. His only nourishment from that time until this has been blood." Both men stood very still. "He needs blood now. I will go first, and then, both of you will do as I do."

I was able to turn my head now. I saw Esok go pale for a moment. His eyes widened, but he was determined. "Show me what to do," he told Serali. Miceas didn't speak, but his mouth hung open slightly while he watched what Serali would do.

Serali was wise enough to know that this was not a time or place for intimacy. She withdrew a knife from a sheath she carried on her belt. It was a sickle knife, the kind used by priestesses for sacrifices. She pressed its sharp edge in a line between her wrist and elbow. Her blood pooled. Then, she tilted her arm so it flowed and held it over my lips. After the first drops fell on my parched tongue and slid down my throat, I found the strength to hold her arm myself. She closed her eyes and let me take as much of her offering as I would.

I could not lie under these circumstances. Nor did I have the strength to guard my thoughts. _No one else could have done what you did to save me._ _I will love you forever, my brother. _

_Brother?_

_I'll explain some day, I promise._

She removed her arm and bound it in a torn piece of her garment. "Now you, Esok," she said. He held out his arm and she made the slit. The boy was brave, making me gladder than ever that I had conscripted him into my service. Copying her motion, he let it pool for a moment, then turned his arm and held it against my mouth. It had happened before that I could communicate with one who gave me blood, at least for a short while. I heard Esok's thoughts. _You've done this to me before, haven't you, my master._

_Yes. How long have you known?_

_Since you came aboard the Silver Moon before we left for Nineveh._

_You never said anything._

_I wasn't sure about you at first, but when you healed me, I knew that you were kind. I know how to keep a secret, Master. You can trust me._ He gave me a sly smile. I sent him feelings of gratitude.

Lastly, it was Miceas' turn. I didn't know how he would deal with it and was anxious lest he grasp thoughts from my head that might disturb him. He held out his arm for Serali to make the cut, but he was shaking internally. When he came to me, my strength had returned sufficiently for me to reach out and steady his arm as I drank. He was more frightened of what he was doing and what I might be than Esok. To my surprise, his first thought was not the one I had expected to hear. _What are you to Serali_, he thought.

He hadn't known I would hear his question. _I'm her elder brother. _He shook his head, thinking he had imagined my response. _Will you keep your oath to Serali and the gods of Babylon? _He couldn't deny hearing that. He looked at me and I raised my eyes to look back, unblinking, but still drinking.

_I will keep my oath. Trust me to never do anything to disappoint Serali. I will do everything in my power to make her happy._

_In that case, if she'll marry you, you have my blessing._

_Elder brother?_

_Yes._

_Then, you'll be my brother in law._

I managed not to let go of his arm, but I think he felt my suppressed laughter. Before I took too much, I let go of Miceas' arm, wiped my mouth clean of blood and sat up, turning so that my legs hung over the edge of the burial slab. "Hold your arm up for a bit, so you can begin to heal. Thank you, Miceas." He backed away.

I turned to Serali. "I'm not going back to Ishtar's House with you. Esok, return to the treasury. Tell Haggai I will see him later. It's morning now, so he should be there and waiting for you. Tell him the Persians are planning to launch an attack against Babylon. I expect him to guard the treasury. If he can, he must get his people to remove any arm or bracelet they may have purchased with the name Dagon or Ashur inscribed on it." I felt in my pocket for the key to the treasury building. I thanked all the gods for not letting Sulil or his three blood-drinking servants find it. "This is a key. Guard it with your life, and give it to Haggai. He will be fearful that it fell into the wrong hands. I'll come for you before we leave Nineveh. I'll want to speak with Haggai once more. Remember your oath and speak not a word of what happened here."

Esok bowed his head. "You can trust me, Master."

"Yes. I think that I can."

"Miceas. If you meant what you said, prepare what you must to leave for Babylon tonight. Remember that I don't want Sulil to know that I live. It's best if it seems you're preparing for another trading voyage. Serali," I said, turning to her. "Go home with your temple guards and prepare to leave Nineveh. If Lady Undassa is willing, she may come with us, but she may be safer here. Babylon will be dangerous with the war that is coming. We can't prevent it, but if we're prepared, we'll drive off the barbarians. I'll hire camels for our return. Bring water and food, and the clothing you wear. We must travel at full speed. Have you ridden before?"

"No."

"Then, you'll sit with either me or Miceas." I looked over to the trader who was biting his lip. "Probably Miceas. If you can arrange it, collect all the silver bracelets from Ishtar's maids and make an enclosed fire on the mountain to melt the words off them. They are a curse, not a blessing. Beg Ishtar to protect us, and to protect Babylon."

"I will do as you say. What about you? What will you do?"

"I have certain traitors to deal with. Expect me to come for you as soon as I can. Words can't express how much you mean to me. Now, go." She hugged me once, pressing her cheek to mine. Esok bowed his head, and Miceas nodded. Then, they were gone and I was alone. I had much to accomplish before I saw them again.


	13. Chapter 13

New Day

A Sam and Francis Story

Chapter 13

Francis waited for what he knew was coming. "I sense questions. Ask."

Sam turned to his back and looked at Francis under his long lashes. There was just enough light from the florescent clock to see his face, but he knew Francis could see him as well as he could by daylight. "Even though it was your idea, I like the way Serali bound them with that oath. Smart girl!"

Francis chuckled. "She proved her intelligence and her early training to me time and time again. What else?"

"I know who Miceas is now. You told me this was going to be about how we met Mick. Miceas and Mick sound similar too. He did make up for what he did to you."

"So is he back in your good graces again?"

"If you can forgive him, who am I to hold a grudge?" Sam hesitated.

_Yes?_ Francis thought, spurring him to state his next question aloud.

"I think I can guess who Esok was, although their names are different. It took me a while to make the connection."

Francis smiled. "I thought you would piece it together from the story. Pulling it out of my mind would have been cheating. How did you guess?"

"He sounded a little the way Josef talks. You said Josef was going to be in the story, so I kept watching and waiting for him to show up. Then I realized he was already there. How did he go from a sailor to an investment tycoon?"

"He had to start somewhere. I'm glad meeting me helped move him along the path he was destined to fulfill. Remember, he waited for me with Haggai, Lord High Treasurer of Nineveh. Once he was introduced to numbers and finance, there was no stopping him. Eventually, I sent him to study with Haggai. He took over Nineveh's treasury when Haggai died."

"Funny how things work out, isn't it?" Sam turned to look at his bedside clock. "It's after four in the morning and you've been talking all night. You must be thirsty."

Francis stifled a laugh. "Nice try. Once more before I leave; I promise. Besides, I haven't been speaking aloud for a while."

"Oh," Sam said. "No wonder the story seemed so vivid. I'm half dreaming as you tell it. I could see Nineveh as clearly as if I was there myself. As long as I'm awake, what did you do with the traitors? What about Sulil? Did Persia attack Babylon right away? I won't be able to sleep until I know what happens."

"You need more sleep than I do, but we're close to the end now. Where was I?"

"In the crypt." Sam smiled, stretched, and turned to his side, leaning close to Francis again. "I'm glad you survived." He kissed Francis's shoulder and rested his cheek against the cool skin to warm it. "What happened next? I'm waiting."

"If you want to know, stop trying to seduce me. Listen."

# #

I removed the copper armlet from my wrist and mangled it into a shapeless ball of metal. I had recovered my strength and my senses were as acute as they had ever been. The smell of the three vampires was strong in the room, overpowering the humans' scent as a vampire overpowers a human. I didn't have far to go. They were in the same cemetery, in a different crypt, sleeping together. The three were young and not very wise in the ways of keeping safe. Sleeping together, helpless, they could easily have been killed together by one who knew how. I pictured myself carrying them, still unconscious, into the sun and watching them squirm. It would teach them a lesson they wouldn't soon forget. Although it crossed my mind, I knew I wouldn't do it. Despite Sulil's orders and the armlets weakening their resistance to his dominance, they had not killed me and lied to protect me.

Reasoning thusly, I decided to give them a chance to redeem themselves. I removed and destroyed each of their armlets. As old as I was, the blessing or the curse engraved on the copper had sapped some of my strength and will. These three had less than a hundred years of un-death between them since their change.

I began with the one who had spoken to me in Sulil's house. He never sensed his danger as I hovered over him. At the first shock of my teeth on his throat, his eyes snapped open, but my hands were on his wrists and my knee on his belly. He tried, ineffectually of course, to fend me off. I spoke to him mind to mind as I pressed him into the earth and drank his blood_. Dagon has no power over you now. Do you submit to me?_

He tilted his head further. It was the proper sign of submission. _Yes_, he thought. _Good, _I returned. I withdrew my fangs for his wound to heal, but I held onto him. "Is your sire alive?" I whispered. "No." Take a few drops from me," I commanded, and held my arm to his mouth. He did as I ordered, scratching me lightly with the tip of one fang and lapping up the drops of blood that fell before my skin healed. "Now stay here and don't move from this spot until I give you permission. Are their sires alive?"

"We had the same sire. One night when we awoke, we found ourselves free of his dominance. Someone must have killed him. We didn't."

I treated the second and the third blood drinker the same way as I had the first. When they submitted to me, I had them sit against one wall so I could address them together. The small amount of daylight that found its way down to this, a lower crypt, would have been lost on a human, but we could see each other. I told them my name, then asked about the one who sired them, and how he had dealt with them.

One spoke. "He was an engineer and a mason. He took on the task of repairing Nineveh's walls and streets for the last king. We were already his slaves. To increase our strength and the speed at which we could serve him, he turned us. We worked from dusk to an hour before sunrise. He let us hunt for our breakfast before we slept."

To use defenders for slaves was a sacrilege to our ancient gods who created us for better things. It outraged me, but I had to smile at their profession. "No wonder you succeeded in closing me in so well."

One found the courage to ask. "How did you get free?"

"The ancient unnamed gods who created us never intended us for slavery. As you sensed, I'm very old. With age comes strength." Let him think what he would, I did not intend to tell him that humans released me. "It seems you went from one master to the next. Sulil bound you to his god with his armbands."

The three admitted this was true. I felt their rage at having been enslaved again. "I don't want to be your master, but I have certain conditions you must follow if you want to live. Find a profession or a trade that allows you to sleep during the day. Be a night guard for a city or an employer if you have no other talent, but at least be paid for your work. Don't accept servitude. You are above that. Don't kill when you feed, unless it is to kill an enemy. You can cloud the minds of those you feed upon so they won't know what you do. As you feel the pleasure of your need assuaged, they'll feel the pleasure a human feels. Your provider will think they dreamed."

"Is that possible?" I felt their doubt. This would take thinking and practice on their part. I hoped they were up to it.

"It's part of our nature. I wouldn't tell you to do it otherwise. You've learned the worse we can do to each other. I would have preferred learning about wood in a less painful way, but now I know." I felt their contrition toward me and welcomed it.

"This is Ishtar's City. Her first worshippers lived here. She will not allow Dagon to usurp her power in Nineveh. Leave this city. Do not go back to Sulil."

"Don't you want us to kill him for you? He won't suspect us until it's too late. It would be easy."

It was tempting, but it would have been noticed if the three of them left him drained and bloodless. I wondered if I should do it myself before he could do any more harm, but my first thought was to get myself and my friends back to Babylon to warn the king. "Let us leave his fate to Ishtar. She knows what he has done, both to me and to you."

"Shall we fight the Persians for you, Master Radu?"

"Blood drinkers have sires, but not masters. No. Keep out of the humans' war. If you keep my conditions, I pray our ancient gods for you to survive. Do good things with the life that was given to you. Persia and Babylon will fight for supremacy. For now, the king of Babylon is my friend. A time may come when that is not the case. What I'm about to tell you is not my order, but my advice. Don't sleep together. Help each other when you can. It would be best if you lived apart. Too many blood drinkers in the same city will bring you unwanted attention. Humans don't see us as protectors, as they did in my country when I was human a thousand years ago. The fewer who know about us and what we are, the better it will be. Now, I must leave you."

"But the sun, Sire Radu."

"I'm old," I said. "I can withstand it. Return to your sleep. At dusk, you must leave Nineveh. Remember what I told you and keep my counsel. Good fortune and long life to you." Each of them gave me a low and respectful bow before they stretched out on the earth once more. I exited the crypt with a lighter heart and thoughts of my own protectors, Serali, Miceas and Esok.


	14. Chapter 15

New Day

A Sam and Francis Story

Chapter 15

Francis was gone when Sam awoke, but this time, he was expecting it. They had planned to meet up at the Tigress Theater at 7:30. If there were a problem, Francis would call. The empty afternoon gave Sam time to catch up with his friends and his rehearsals. He called his band mates. Then, he called Guyen. "Hi. It's Sam. Have you had breakfast yet?" he asked.

"It's lunchtime. I should think so. You mean you haven't?"

"Musicians' hours," he reminded her. "If you don't have plans for lunch, will you let me take you out?"

She hesitated a moment. "It's a date. Wait. Is it a date, or are we just two neighbors going out for a meal together?"

Now Sam hesitated. "Well, that depends. There's a café I like. We can walk there. Let's eat and talk and worry about who's picking up the tab later, okay? You're in apartment 510, right?"

Sam learned that Guyen's proper name was Qui An Guyen. "In Vietnamese _Qui_ means turtle. _An_ means peace. I guess my name means I'm a peaceful turtle."

"I'm in Bear Clan in my tribe. Turtle and Bear are compatible, so that's good. My name is Hebrew for _Asked from God_. Don't ask me how my family got into Biblical names. Probably they got it from the Protestant missionaries, like your Catholic padres."

She snorted. "They're weren't my padres and I'm sure my father's people would have been happier if they stayed in Spain. My father let my mother give me my name. He fought in Vietnam. Later, he brought my mom to the Chumash reservation near Point Magu. My father's tribe once owned all the land from Malibu to Santa Barbara. These days, we aren't even allowed into Point Magu, the Chumash capitol. It's a Navy installation."

"Human history sucks, doesn't it?"

"Is there another kind of history?"

Sam grinned. "I could tell you stories. Maybe I will some day. How would you like to hear me and my buddies practice some of our act for our tomorrow night's show? I'm off today. Maybe we could go out to supper after the play?"

"Will your brother come with us?"

Sam cocked his head. "I hope you won't mind. He lives in Bucharest and works for the government. He's at his office at the UN now. He won't be in New York much longer so except for when he's at work, I don't want to miss any of his time here."

"I don't mind, but…" She seemed to have trouble going on." Sam waited. "Don't take this the wrong way. I don't mean to be rude, but he doesn't look anything like you. Is he Mohawk? Is he even Native American?"

How had he not guessed this was going to come up? "Well, to tell the truth, we were brothers in a different lifetime. If you can believe that," he was quick to add. He looked at her curiously, waiting to see how she would take this gambit.

"All right," Guyen said slowly. "My mother raised me Buddhist. We've all lived many lives. Between that and what I've learned from my father's people, anything is possible. Since you and Francis feel that you were brothers, I believe you. You should definitely make time for your brother while he's here. I'd never get in the middle of something that important to you. As long as we're talking metaphysics, do you believe in Fate?"

He grinned. "Absolutely." He paid for their meal.

# #

Francis met Sam at the theater. "Black slacks, white shirt," Francis said gesturing toward himself. I hope it's not too formal, or is it too informal?" Francis touched his neck to indicate his lack of a tie. The first two buttons were undone. "I don't know what people wear to these plays off Broadway. In Bucharest, people dress up for the theater. I have a tie if I need one, in my case." He looked over Sam who was dressed in a jeans and a denim vest with fringes, over a gray turtleneck. "Anything goes these days, right?"

"It's not important, but you look great to me. What happened in Mosul?"

"The hostages are free and on their way home. I had something to do with the resolution of the problem. I told you Mosul is across the river from were Nineveh once stood. Nineveh is ruins now, but after two days and a night in that place, I'll never forget it. Just looking at what was once that city made me shudder."

"But what happened, I mean about the hostages? Are you allowed to talk about it?" Sam looked around. There were crowds in the lobby, picking up tickets at the You Call, milling about, and going inside.

Francis looked around and then walked Sam a small distance from the rush of theatergoers. He shook his head and sighed. "No, I'm not supposed to talk about it, but I'll tell you. There was a journalist, his cameraman and translator. They were taken hostage 3 months ago. That's what all this was about. They were going to be executed Sunday if Romania didn't withdraw its troops from the war. There was Saudi pressure. Everything was shown on Al-Jazeera television. They would have shown the execution too. The Russian secret service was working on this with us. I negotiated between Romania's President Basecu and them. That's why I had to leave so early this morning." He raked his fingers through his curls. "Barbarians weren't invented just for stories and plays. The Sunis were going to saw off their heads. Do you think that's any better than a den of lions or wolves? Some people will never be civilized, and if you count those who would have watched it, there are more of them than there are of us."

Sam stared at him. "When you said 'us', you put yourself on the human side. Do you realize that?"

"I put myself on the civilized side." Francis still looked haunted at what might have been. "Our people are safe now. They're on the plane, on their way home to Bucharest, as we speak."

"Whew." For a moment, Sam could think of nothing more to say. "What you do is important. It always was. You save people and empires. I play the drums. I even disappointed my grandmother. Compared to you, I'm feeling totally worthless."

Francis put his arm around Sam. "Listen to me. I don't love you only because you were my brother. You've done things to be proud of before and you will again. You are young in this life. Give yourself time. I have confidence in you."

"You've said that before."

"Yes. I did. And Serali saved my life. Through me, you saved Babylon. Does that make you feel better? I'll tell you the rest of how that happened later. Now, help me celebrate my small triumph by enjoying the play and the evening. I'm leaving tomorrow night. You have me until then. After that, you'll have all the time you need to be with Guyen. Make the most of it."

"I didn't say anything about her."

Francis slipped his arm through Sam's. "You didn't have to. I can't hear your thoughts all the time the way you can mine, but I can read you, my brother. Guyen and you would be a good thing. You should take her home to meet your family."

They walked through the lobby together. "Do you really think…?" Sam didn't finish the sentence. It wasn't necessary. "Her family lives near Los Angeles. When I go to meet them, it won't be very far from Mick and Josef."

The orchestra played the overture. The music was catchy. Sam found himself moving his hands to the rhythm, as if he was holding drumsticks. The first act in The Apple Tree was about Adam and Eve as Mark Twain had pictured their conversations. "Someone older than you," he whispered to Francis. "Look. There's Guyen!"

The second act was The Lady or the Tiger. "Look! Guyen is the lady. She's quite a beauty, isn't she?" Sam rested his head on Francis's shoulder, but he stared forward. Would the barbarian princess direct Sanjar, the prisoner who was also her lover, to another lady who would make him forget her? Or, could she bear to see him torn apart by the tiger? The story ended on a note of indecision. The princess made her choice knowing Sanjar would pick the door she pointed to. The music stopped when Sanjar reached out to open the door the princess had indicated. The story stopped and the curtain closed. "We'll never know which door he picked," Sam said. "What would I do? What would you do? Could I bear to have the one I loved wed another?"

"I would have let you chose someone else. I did. The most important thing was your happiness. I knew I'd see you again."

"I wonder if I would have been that civilized."

The last piece was a piece of fluff with a moral: Passion-Ella, a chimney sweep woman who wanted to be a movie star. Her fairy godfather, who lived inside her television, could make it happen, but was it a good thing? Fulfill your fantasy or be yourself. The audience loved it.

They met Guyen after the play and took her to dinner. She floated a bit, on a high after the reception the play received. "I'm hoping for a chance to do the main part one of these days. I've practiced it."

"You're her understudy?" Sam asked. "When you do it, you have to tell me. I need to see the play again to compare your version to the one we saw tonight. You'll be good. I know you will."

She smiled her gratitude for his confidence and took another bite of her steak. "Francis. I hear you have to go home to Bucharest soon."

"My work here is nearly done. I wish you great success in your stage career. Sam will keep me posted." She looked at Sam and he looked back at her. They both began to smile. It was as it should be. Francis bowed his head.


	15. Chapter 16

Note to readers. In the last chapter, I described a Rumanian hostage crisis in Mosul, Iraq, across the river from the ruins of Nineveh. Except that it occurred in 2005 and Francis wasn't the chief negotiator, the rest of the story is true.

New Day

A Sam and Francis Story

Chapter 16

High Priestess Undassa didn't come with us. It was for the best. Esok, Serali and Miceas knew enough of my secret that I didn't have to watch my words with them. A caravan took four days to travel from Nineveh to Babylon, but half that time by ship if it sailed night and day. We traveled at night and rested only a few hours each morning – for me to avoid the worst of the morning sun and to give the camels and my companions time to sleep. The stars and quarter moon lit our way. I led the line followed by Miceas with Serali before him on the saddle, and Esok up holding the rear of our tiny caravan. Reins linked all our mounts to keep them together.

While I gave the camels their feed just before dawn, Esok huddled in his wrap against the desert coolness, in the lee of a boulder. Serali and Miceas slept under both their robes against the back of their camel. I tried not to let it bother me. I knew a day would come when Serali would find a man who could give her a family. I dug myself a trench in the sand to take shelter from the glare of the rising sun. Fortunately, I did not need as much sleep as the humans and the animals.

We dared not get too close to the Tigris during daylight. We might be seen and challenged. I guessed that the Persians transported chariots and horses aboard riverboats. They would beat us to Babylon if we didn't make all possible speed. Camels can run faster than horses, but the race was between camels on foot and horses on ships.

Our enemies didn't want to exhaust their mounts, but they did not know I was racing them to warn the king. The men would have had to sleep. I wondered how many riverboats the Persians had recruited. On the second afternoon, around dusk, I called a halt. The camels closed their eyes at once, taking advantage of any pause to rest. "Are we ready to camp?" asked Miceas. "We can go farther."

"I'm leaving you for a few hours," I said. They waited for my instructions. While I tied my camel's reins to Esok's, I said, "Keep heading south. Go as far as you can while I'm gone, but keep out of sight of the river. I'll join you before daylight. It won't get cold tonight, but even if it does, don't light a fire." They had taken dates, almonds and water so a cooking fire would not be needed. I didn't want to attract attention.

"How will you find us?" Miceas began to ask, but I was gone before he finished the question.

"How does he do that?" Esok asked Serali.

"I don't know," she admitted. "He told me when he was sworn to his gods, they increased his senses. They also gave him more strength and speed so he could protect his people. We are fortunate he cares for us. Don't be surprised at anything he does. Whatever Radu does, it is right. Let us be on our way." I learned of their conversation later from Esok. Serali and Esok slept while Miceas led the line of camels. Serali sat in front of him, her back pressed to his chest. Later, Esok led the line so Miceas could close his eyes while their mounts carried them further south.

I found the riverbank in the dark and filled the water-skin I had carried. I then drank some myself. Blood is largely water and the dry air was sapping my strength. There were more than thirty ships, sitting low in the water with the weight of horses and chariots, battering rams and ladders. As I suspected, they sailed through the night. The barbarian army was camped beside the river, with more men than I could count. It would be a sizeable attack. Among the men were three wagons pulled by yoked oxen carrying pieces of a wooden tower. It was a frightening sight, especially when I realized that they would be at the walls of Babylon before us, even if we drove our camels to exhaustion.

I sprinted back inland and sniffed the air for our camels. It was nearly light. Miceas and Esok had just finished feeding them and were about to sleep. When I walked into their sight, Miceas blew out a long breath. "You're back."

"Yes. I've been to the river. Here is more water. Give a little to the camels before you sleep. The Persians are ahead of us. I must rest for a few hours." I hadn't had any nourishment since the day Sulil died, two days previously. As old as I was, I could survive, but I was nearing the end of my strength. My thought was to go to Esok before I left them. Considering how many times he reminded me that I was kind, I hoped he would be kind in return. It was not a thing I would demand of any servant. In spite of the boy's presumption, I liked him.

I told the others that I would soon leave them. "Keep far from the river. There are too many soldiers and lookouts. After I warn the king and do what I can for the city, I'll look for you in the Oasis of the Seven Palms. I must sleep now."

I dug myself a trench for shade and coolness, then covered the opening with my robe to block the sun. Sleep came instantly. I don't know how long I was unconscious, when I stirred to the scent of Serali and felt the touch of her warm lips against my cheek. "What are you doing here?" I asked. I spoke more harshly than I intended. She had promised herself to Miceas. It was maddening to have her this close if I could not have her.

"You've had no blood since the day we broke into your tomb," she said.

"What about your betrothed? Does he know where you are?"

"Yes." She put her hands on my shoulders. "I told Miceas that you and I have a special bond. He said he understands that and will respect it." She looked at me sideways. I knew that look. She wanted answers. "Radu, in the crypt you told me and Miceas mind- to-mind that you're my elder brother. I was my parents' second child and the first was my sister. They're too young to have a son your age."

"Beloved," I sighed. "You don't know my age, but you're right. They are too young. I am older than your parents."

"Then, how can you be my brother?"

"We were born to the same mother and father many years ago, and came into our lives at the same birthing. Because I was firstborn, my fate and yours were determined by our country's tradition. You were to live out your life, and I was to become your protector. No matter how many lives you live, I will always be that."

She stopped to think about this. I don't know if she believed what I'd told her, but instead of asking how we could have lived before, she focused on one point. "You and I were twins? We were sister and brother?"

This was too much to explain in a small amount of time. "Something like that."

"You hide meanings within your words. I will accept that you're my brother because I love you, but why do you remember when I don't?"

"This isn't the time to tell you. I promise to explain all of it some day. If Miceas won't deny me your company, he's a good man and worthy of you. For now, I must hurry to the king. Your safety and happiness are what I live for. You're my dearest love. I never want to endanger you, but you know above all others what I need."

"That's why I'm here." She pressed her body close to me. The sound of her heartbeat and the love of her soul would sustain me when we were apart. For now she was ready for me, desiring only me. What we had together wasn't enough to fill her life, but it was enough to fill mine. It was the last time I made love to my Serali, and the last time we discussed our special bond until after Miceas died many years later. With a final kiss, I promised to bring her to safety, along with Miceas and Esok. If I couldn't make the world safe for her to raise her family, I would be foresworn. I don't know if Babylon and its king would have generated such effort on my part, but nothing was more important to me than Serali.

Haggai had given me new garb before I left Nineveh since mine was ruined. Wrapped in my dun-colored robes with my long scarf covering my nose and mouth from the blowing sand, I left our camp. I could sprint more swiftly than the camels. I rested in the shade of dunes when I could. The sun would have weakened me more had it not been for the sustenance Serali provided. Stretched out flat on a rise, I peeked at the river. The ships were far behind me now. Babylon would have most of a day until the Persian army caught up to their steeds, enough time to muster Marduk's defenses to meet them.

When I reached the road to the gate in the high walls of Babylon, I slowed to a walk. The guards were unaware of the danger descending upon them from the north. One challenged me and asked me my business. Another chided him. "It's Radu, the king's physician," said the second guard. "Stand aside and let him in."

I did not stop to bathe and don clean robes. I expected I might look like a desert Bedouin and smell from my camel, but there was no time. The king was through with his official duties and was in his bath. I asked the palace guards to announce me.

"I said he was in his bath. I don't interrupt the king when he's in his bath."

"We are about to be attacked by a great army. King Marduk will forgive you for disturbing him," I said bluntly, turning my hand. "Tell the king I traveled day and night to come to him, or I will tell him myself. This is his signet ring. By its authority, I command you to do as I say." The guard hurried away.

King Marduk came to me wrapped in a towel. "Radu!" he exclaimed. "You smell like a sweaty camel." I wanted to say it was good to see him too, but I held my tongue. "What is this about an attack?"

"Majesty." I prostrated myself. He took my hands and lifted me up. "Their ships will arrive first carrying chariots and horses. If you can take them while they wait for the army to catch up, the army will have to fight your chariots on foot. As I suspected, the bracelets and armlets were cursed. They must be removed and melted. Their influence would have stopped your men from fighting for you. By all the gods who care for Babylon, gather your officers so I can them tell what they must do."

Marduk called his guards closer. "Get me my thick leather armor and my helmet," he told one. "Prepare my chariot and my weapons. We are riding to war," he said to another. He told the third, "Tell my officers to meet me in my throne room in an hour in their armor with their horses, chariots and rations ready. There is no time to lose." He already looked younger and stronger. This was the King Marduk I knew of yore. "You will address them, Radu, and tell them what you know. Keep my ring on your finger to command my troops if I fall. You're second in command after me."

"Majesty," I said, and bowed deeply. "You will not fall. I'll ride by your side in your war chariot and protect you."

"My old friend," the king said. "You are wise and have fought battles, but I need your wisdom more than your spear arm. I know you use dyes and ointments to make yourself seem younger, but you must be at least 50. A battle is no place for you. Now, bathe. Use my tub. I'll have my slaves bring you something appropriate to wear.

# #

"You won and King Marduk didn't die," Sam said. "It was three hundred years until Persia and the Medes conquered Babylon."

Francis turned to him. "You've been reading history books again. You could have had a first person report."

Sam turned over in the bed. He leaned on his elbow to stare down at Francis. "I still can. You have all day tomorrow to tell me the rest of the story. Tonight, I want to be awake enough to tell you goodbye properly. The war can wait."

Francis smiled, and then reached for Sam to pull him closer until the lengths of their bodies were aligned. Francis stroked Sam's hair and shoulders with his cool hand. "I don't want to weaken you. Between me, Josef and Mick, you've given up too much blood this week," he whispered, "but…"

"But there are ways around that. This will be the last time until we see each other again." Sam's breath increased in anticipation of having his way with Francis. "Don't deny me, my brother."

"I won't," Francis said. He reached for his silver dagger and made the cut. "Come here."

Francis pressed Sam to him and closed his eyes. In moments, the pain of the silver was nearly forgotten. It had been replaced by the ecstasy of Sam's mouth as they shared the essence of all they were to each other.


	16. Chapter 17

This concludes New Day, a fan fiction. This chapter was a bit of fun to write, but I have utmost respect for Sam and Francis, and would never make light of their situation. Thank you to everyone who was kind enough to send comments. It means so much.

New Day

A Sam and Francis Story

Chapter 17

Sam sipped at his cappuccino and took another bite of his pancake. "I want to hear more about your concluding chapter," he told Francis. "I hope you tied up all the loose ends. You don't want to leave questions in your readers' minds. We have the war going on by the river, right. The Persians didn't reach Babylon?"

Francis gave half a laugh and Sam caught his thought. After an exchange of blood, Francis could hear him as well as he could hear Francis. _So, we're back to that again - the author and the agent at the House of Pancakes?_

_It worked, didn't it?_

"The fighting went on for a few days, skirmishes, acts of heroism on both sides. Some of their fighters got through to the city, but they didn't last long. It would have been quite different if the city didn't get its warning."

"Thanks to the hero and his friends. I wonder who will play Radu." He rubbed his chin. "Who's hot right now? Tom Hanks? Never mind, he's too old. The producers will figure it out. As far as the war machines you mentioned, I was kind of expecting trebuchets, giant war machines like catapults that could throw a car, but all you mentioned was one tower."

"You've been on your computer, but you didn't read far enough. Trebuchets were medieval. They were used about two millennia after the war in the story. You wouldn't want to be in a French castle in 1100 Common Era and on the wrong side of one of those things. Catapults were big in Roman times, but the Greeks and the Chinese used them too. But that's not in this story. In the first war between Persia and Babylon, the tower was cutting edge technology, along with iron-tipped battering rams. The Persians might actually have broken into the City. Our side turned the tables, to use a modern phrase, when they showed up at night to seize the ships. At my suggestion, the officers had the horses and the chariots stand by to supply the rest of Babylon's army. They were our horses in the first place. Marduk also kept the boats to increase his navy."

"Have you thought of becoming a history professor?" Sam whispered.

"A few times. I was a professor at Oxford while you were on the London stage in 1919. There was nearly a scandal. Now, what else would you like to know?"

Sam couldn't speak for a few moments and then coughed to catch his breath. "You swallowed something the wrong way. Drink some water," Francis suggested. "Take a few deep breaths."

"I'll be fine. Let's get back to the main characters. What were Miceas and Serali doing while they waited for you?" he asked.

"That shouldn't be hard to guess. You would call it a honeymoon today."

The change in Sam's coloring was nearly imperceptible under his dark skin, but Francis knew. He recovered by holding his fingers like he was lining up a frame within a camera. "Let's see. How would the director show this? Some close-ups of the happy couple, then a wide shot to take in the oasis and sweeping music, maybe some drums. I wish I could have been there." He lowered his voice again. "I know. I was. And Radu felt no jealousy at all?"

Francis lowered his eyes. "I never said that, but he was somewhat busy trying to save lives at the time. Did you expect him not to be jealous? That's asking a lot."

Sam took Francis's hand until he looked up again. "Sorry. Serali loved Radu too. She must have."

"True, but it wasn't the same. He knew it must be that way, but it still hurt. Over the millennia, their story repeated itself over and over, with variations of course."

"It can't have been easy. Let's move on then, shall we? What happened when Radu brought them back to the Babylon?"

"Miceas figured a lot of people might blame him, in an indirect way, for the war since he dispensed those copper and silver bracelets in the first place. There was a rumor the ornaments he sold were cursed, although the connection was never completely understood. He wanted to do some good with the rest of his life, and hoped to provide well for Serali and their growing family. Of course, I agreed to accept him into my School of Medicine. He had some skills we were able to develop. He applied himself and became quite a fine doctor."

"Did I tell you he was a medic in World War II?"

"No, but I'm not surprised. When he's done being a private investigator, he might go to medical school again. He still wants to help people. He took over the school when I went to live in Phoenicia and presided over it until his final illness many years later. When I left, I'd lived in Babylon more than 30 years. It was too long to remain in one place. Marduk was dead and I wanted to learn the new writing system I first saw on the bracelets. It was much easier than symbols or picture writing. There was some argument over who invented the alphabet first, the Israelites or the Phoenicians. I studied in Phoenicia where it was quieter. I returned to Babylon when Serali was a widow in her 60s. That's when I told her everything."

"How did she take it?"

"She wanted to be skeptical, but she couldn't help believing. The hardest part was accepting she was my brother, not my sister. My appearance did the most to convince her that all the rest must be true. She knew me since she was four. As a married woman, she thought me older than her father. By the time we were together again, her sons looked older than me." Francis sighed at the memory. "She was still beautiful to me, but I knew she didn't have much longer to live."

"Let's back up to when Radu brought Miceas and Serali to Babylon. In those days, did a couple just decide they were married, or was there a ceremony and a party?"

"I suppose most simply decided and informed their neighbors. There was probably a visit to Ishtar's temple and a small celebration, but Serali was the king's niece. I told Marduk how much help she had been to his interests in Nineveh, without details, of course. He made the wedding himself, at the winter palace in Ekbatana. Lady Undassa officiated and asked for Ishtar's blessing on the happy couple. Apparently, the goddess had looked favorably on their union since she was already pregnant. Everyone of note was there, Serali's parents and family, all the priestesses of Ishtar and me. The celebration festival took four days, and the king gave them a house. I wish I could say they invited me for dinner, but that would have been awkward."

Sam took Francis's hand under the table. "And now, here we are. Does life ever get boring for you?"

_You're getting away from the story._ _This is not Interview with the Vampire. _

_I didn't know it was translated into Rumanian. _"We're almost done," Sam said aloud. "Would you care to answer the question? I'm not recording your answers. I promise."

It was impossible to be serious at Sam's tone, but Francis replied thoughtfully, "Not when I know you're alive somewhere in the world or you will be again. How can it be boring? You're different every time, but also the same."

The waitress cleared Sam's dishes. He pointed to his coffee cup. "Another, please." When she was gone, Sam asked about Esok. "Did he go to Haggai right away?"

"He stayed with me for about a year. He wanted to watch all the executions. Esok was bloodthirsty for a human; I certainly didn't like to watch them. When I asked why he was so fascinated by the killings, he told me he hoped to catch a glimpse of his old riverboat captain. He finally spotted him being marched among other prisoners into the king's fiery furnace. The lions were too fat and lazy to do any good for weeks. The beheading knives needed constant sharpening. Bronze doesn't hold an edge like iron. Even iron would have been worn down with that kind of use, but iron was rare in those days, so they lit the fires."

"The English and the French settlers thought Mohawk warriors and their women were fierce. I'm glad I didn't live in Babylon then," Sam said with a shudder. He caught himself. "Well, I'm glad I don't remember it. Tell me more about Esok." _Did Radu ever drink his blood again?_

Francis gave him a reminiscent smile and thought out the rest.

# #

During the war, there were a lot of injuries. I worked with my team of doctors day and night, patching up wounds, trying to save limbs and stop infection. So much blood, but there were always too many people watching for me to take any of it - you can imagine. I had a field hospital set up. I had worked all night. When the sun rose, I finally went to my own tent to find some shade and sleep. I gave orders to the other doctors and their helpers not to disturb me. I had just taken off my boots when there was a scratching on the tent wall.

"Who's there?" I shouted, annoyed that my orders were being ignored. I hoped it was some underling I could tell to go away.

"It's me, Master Radu." When I didn't call out for him to come in, Esok let himself in anyway. He came over to me. "I think I have something you want," he said.

I looked at him in surprise. "What could you mean, Esok?" I asked. He lifted his wrist to present his arm and gave me that sly smile of his. "If you want it from me, that is."

I reached for his hand to bring him closer. "Now that you mention it, a drink would be very welcome. I accept," I said, and I did.

# #

Sam laughed. "Would Josef believe me if I told him?"

"It's best you don't. He's in awe of you and what you can do, but you're still human. He likes to think he's superior to humans. You know he's very powerful in his own right and a community leader in Los Angeles. Being reminded of a past life when he was my servant would not make him happy."

"He'd never harm me," Sam pointed out.

"Of course not. He knows what I'd do to him, but I still wouldn't bring it up if I were you. He would feel humiliated. We don't want to be unkind."

"Never," Sam agreed. He took a last sip of his cappuccino and checked his watch. "Before I drive you to the airport, I think we have enough time for another goodbye. He lowered his voice, "…if you want it from me, that is." He couldn't hold back a grin at repeating Esok's very words.

Francis reached over to pull Sam closer, his eyes shining with hunger and love. "Of course I want another goodbye from you. No one better," he said.

The End


	17. Chapter 14

New Day

A Sam and Francis Story

Chapter 14

Miceas had gone back to his house. He wrote out notes of manumission for his slaves and decided to bring the deed of his house to the office of the Treasury to sell for him, granting them a rather large commission. If Babylon survived, he'd get the remainder to set up a household in the southern city. He did not intend to return to Nineveh anytime soon."

Sam's eyes narrowed into the dark of the room, but Francis saw. "Did Miceas already know Serali would accept him?"

"It seemed so. I wasn't a party to their intimate conversations, but she gathered from me that it was all right. I think she grew to love him the longer they knew each other. They did have six children together."

"Whoa!" Sam exclaimed. "That's why Mick and I felt so connected. And you've known who he was since I told you how I picked up Mick outside the Vanguard and brought him home with me."

Francis drawled a lazy, "Mmmm hmmm."

"If humans could growl…. So tell me what happed to Sulil."

# #

I checked my money belt for what was left. Sulil had relieved me of the king's signet ring, but I still had redeemable notes of credit. I intended to go to Haggai again, to speak with him as well as to collect Esok. But first, I made my way to a camel merchant to hire animals for our return to Babylon. You could tell when you were approaching camels in the middle of a city. Horses were not as important to the Babylonian economy, but they were important in war for pulling chariots. War was costly. There had to be supply trains of grain for the animals and the drovers, not just the warriors. Horses were kept in the city out beyond the dams that directed the rivers. Great herds of them lived in enclosed fields near the army camps. I expected the Persians had their own horse fields, but I learned later that they planned to steal ours.

My hearing was acute. I managed to pick up whispers, bits of war conversation as I neared the camel pens. Too many people were in on the plot. I heard Sulil's voice and backed into a doorway, pressing into the shadows. He was speaking to a camel merchant. I meandered closer, blending into the crowd of passersby on all sorts of business. It was a cosmopolitan city, even more than Babylon, with traders and visitors from the northernmost reaches of the empire. Many of the caravans boarded their camels there. I looked like any other man with long, dark hair, a cloth headscarf wound around the top of my hair, and the usual dark blue garb of a noble.

The camel dealer and Sulil were discussing a sale. Their voices would not have been heard by a human standing a few feet away. Sulil said, "I received a dispatch. The king wants 25, enough for his captains. You can trust him for your payment. I'll see to it that he receives notice of your generosity. You'll be paid in full after the Persians take Babylon."

"And what about Nineveh?"

"It's practically ours already. You won't have to worry about your money. Marduk is as good as dead."

"Not if you lose." The camel dealer crossed his arms. "Come back with treasury notes and you can take the camels."

Sulil hesitated, looking angry. The dealer did not wear one of his silver or copper charms upon his wrist or arm. "There are other dealers. I gave you the first opportunity to serve your new king. He will hear of your refusal."

The dealer leaned closer to Sulil. "I didn't say I refused. I said I want surety. I'll send five camels with feed for the four days it will take them to reach Babylon, but for my risk, I want 25 dinars. Get another five from each of 4 other dealers. Let us be equally culpable or equally rich. I won't take all the risk of supplying Babylon's enemies."

"I didn't have to offer you money. My servants can take them from you in the night." I smiled at his words. He did not know those servants would soon be far from Nineveh.

"My stock will be well guarded. Bring money and we'll talk again." So saying, he turned his back on the Syrian.

"When I'm the viceroy, you'll suffer from your impudence," said Sulil. He left calling on Dagon to strike down the foul-smelling camel dealer. The sight of his own raised hand brought his focus to bear on my stolen ring. The dealer would not have recognized it, but the city's treasurer certainly would. I could guess his intention by the expression on his face and by how he set off resolutely toward the Treasury building. I followed him long enough to be sure of his destination, and then sprinted ahead to get there first. I moved too quickly to be noticed.

The Treasury door stood open for business, but its guards still challenged me. There was unrest and the city was rife with rumors. Any stranger was suspect. They asked me my business. "Haggai knows me," I said. "Tell the Lord High Treasurer that Radu has come." Without the signet ring, I had no authority. The guard departed to announce me.

Esok came running from the inner office first, giving me a grin and a bow. "He's coming, my master. I told Lord Haggai about how Sulil tried to detain you."

I looked at Esok carefully, noticing the word he chose, and gave him half a smile. "Detained," I repeated. "A good word."

"I told him you escaped. Lord Haggai can have Sulil arrested."

"Have patience, Esok," I said, but I kept him near me when I turned to greet my friend.

Haggai embraced me, and then stood back to look me over for injuries. Fortunately, I no longer had any. "I worried when you did not return yesterday. Your servant said you were in some jeopardy from the Syrian and Persian hordes are about to invade us. Tell me if the boy is exaggerating."

"Actually, he is not. Did he give you your key?" Haggai said that he did. "I was lucky to escape his clutches with my life. He has King Marduk's ring and with it, he can command the king's own troops against him. He must be stopped. Haggai is on his way here to impersonate me. He will demand money notes from the treasury to help the barbarians with their invasion. He is unaware that you and I know each other."

I'd never seen Haggai enraged before. He was normally a mild man, with his head on matters of finance, contracts and wills. "This is an affront against King Marduk himself. His governor in Nineveh will have something to say about this. Guards!" Four armed men rushed to his side. "I shall seize him. I shall bring him to the governor and accuse him myself. He will be beheaded for such audacity!"

"Wait," I said. "Have you removed the bracelets and armlets from the men in your command? Those wearing them will tend to obey Sulil, not you."

"My workers and guards have all turned them in at my order. I had them brought to a smelter to be refined down to bars for the treasury."

"Good." I told Haggai we would wait behind the curtained alcove. "You should return to your accounts room and wait for him to be announced. I expect he'll use my name. The king would have sent missives to the provincial governor to expect me and to give me all aid while I'm about my mission in the city. Sulil will guess that, but he will not guess that my face is known. Instruct the treasury's guardsmen to make no comment but to behave as though they had not already brought me to you." Haggai did as I directed and withdrew.

A short time later, the Babylonian physician Radu was announced. Sheik Sulil had gone home to bathe and change. He would not have wanted to smell from camels. In his new clothing, he might have passed for a visiting dignitary. Haggai managed to keep his face calm, but I sensed how fast his heart was beating. He was not used to deception. "You are?" he asked the visitor to his domain.

"I'm Radu, chief physician to the court of Royal Marduk. He has sent me to Nineveh to visit the courts of the Magi and to see how it is with the nobles of this city. I will need moneys for my expenses during my stay and my journey home. As you see, I wear the king's insignia on my ring. Would you be good enough to give me notes for 500 gold pieces?"

Being mild mannered didn't detract from Haggai's shrewdness. "The request for such an enormous sum must have the governor's signature for the Treasury's records. I will prepare a clay tablet for the transaction. We will go together to the place. Guards will accompany us to keep Your Excellency safe. If you will kindly wait at my desk, I'll have one of my servants bring you some wine while I prepare it." Sulil had no choice but to take a chair and wait.

Haggai came to me. "I'll prepare a tablet that says I know you and that this man who claims to be Lord Radu and wears the king's signet is an imposter. Go to the governor's palace and show him. I will prepare another document for Sulil to tell the governor that he's a leader in the plot against Babylon. You are right. Beheading is too good for him. There is nothing more damning for an imposter then to face then the man he impersonates."

"I would rather if he didn't see me until I am ready. Will you be able to handle this alone?"

Haggai assured me he was ready to do his part. "I will advise the governor to ask to inspect the ring. When he has determined its authenticity, I will hand him the document for his signature. It will be Sulil's death warrant. Only the manner in which he will die is yet to be determined. "

"It will be as he decides. Esok. Come with me," I said.

Esok hurried along at my side. For his sake, I walked slower. "You should have let Haggai order Sulil's beheading, Master," he said. "He might still worm his way out of danger."

"Do you think he'll escape me? I want him to live long enough to think about what is coming, as I had time to do."

Esok gathered his courage and spoke again. "He's a sorcerer. He might call on Dagon, his fish god, to fight for him. He might escape in a swirl of lights like a genie."

I stopped and stared at my servant. He dropped his eyes. "Ishtar is stronger than Dagon. I answered your questions because of what I owe you, Esok but don't forget who I am and what I am." I let just a little of the menace I could project touch him.

He cowered a little, but then he stood straighter. "I don't forget, my master. You could have killed me from the first, but you cared for my wounds instead. You are kind."

"Let that be our secret," I advised him. "No more talking."

The governor allowed Sulil and Haggai to approach him. As I had directed, he removed the king's signet ring from the imposter's hand, read Haggai's clay tablet, and then ordered the arrest of the foreigner for impersonating the king's representative. "Lord Radu is known to us, Syrian," he said.

Nineveh was not like Babylon in that it did not have the king's fiery furnace to be heated up for the condemned. Nor did it have a lions' den into which the king might throw offenders who plotted against the King. I suppose we all were barbarians then, but we didn't know it. There was no such thing as long-term prison sentences. The king or the governor made the judgment and decided on the punishment.

An announcement went up through the city. I saw Miceas among the great crowd that had come to see the spectacle above the den of wolves. All the city workers and a large contingent of citizens assembled on the roofs to watch. Word would reach the Persian king soon, and the invasion would begin. I had to race them to Babylon, but one thing at a time.

The wolves paced their enclosure in the man-man ravine. These were great wolves, a remnant of dire wolves that went extinct. They were kept in captivity and fed once a week on prisoners. When the city guards marched Sheik Sulil to the den, he called upon his fish god to come to his defense. Not one guard wore a copper armlet. When no one sprang to his aid, he shouted that Nineveh would soon feel the wrath of his god and the Persians. There would be no stopping them when they heard that he had been sacrificed.

The guards had their orders to shove Sulil into the first entrance and bar it behind him. There was another door. I entered the vestibule to the wolf den by leaping a part of the wall. Sulil stood, waiting in a circle of sunlight. When I walked out of the dark and into his sight, he backed to the wall, trembling and making signs against evil. "Do you remember me, Sheik Sulil?" I asked softly. "You had your servants kill me and seal me into a crypt. You shouldn't have done that."

"You can't be here. You're dead," he ranted. "I saw you die myself."

"That's right, Sulil. I'm dead. I had a few words with your servants. You won't be seeing them again in life or in death."

"Get away from me. You're an unnatural creature."

"You are right again. I came back from beyond the grave to send you to hell. Are you prepared to go?" Sulil shuddered as I closed the distance between us. He saw my eyes go white and he began to keen. He screeched as he saw my fangs extend. I growled and spoke. "Make your choice, Sulil. Which will tear out your throat? The blood drinker or the wolves?" He opened the door to the wolf den and ran to them. I listened to their rending teeth and his cries as they tore him to pieces. At last, the sounds stopped. I would have killed him more swiftly, but the wolves did it well enough.

# #

Francis smiled faintly. "Do you approve of how Sulil died? "

Sam took a moment to catch his breath. "It was appropriate. We're going to see The Apple Tree tomorrow. There's a scene in part of the play where a prisoner must choose between two doors in an arena. Behind one, there is a lady. If he chooses her, they will be wed. Behind the other, waits a hungry tiger. He didn't know what fate had prepared for him. The story doesn't say which door he picked. It might have been titled, The Vampire or the Wolves."

"At least the prisoner in the play had one good choice. I'll tell you about our ride back to Babylon and the battle another time. Now, I'm tired. The sun will rise soon and I have work to do tomorrow before I meet you at the theater." He kissed Sam's forehead, then his eyes and lastly, his throat. "Slumber well, my brother."

Sam sighed heavily and finally relaxed. "I would have chosen you," he murmured before he lapsed into unconsciousness.

Francis chuckled before he closed the lid on his freezer.


End file.
